Angels&Demons
by SadieKain72669
Summary: Meg is back from hell. Can she fight her inner demons with the help of a Clueless angel? She wants nothing more then to pretend like hell never happened. Can she just move on and forget just like that, or will their desire for each other become a bigger problem? Rated M For occasional intense language, sexual content, rape, and torture. I don't own Supernatural, Duh.
1. Howdy, Clarence

Meg Never died. Castiel Is glad to see her alive. When old flames start anew he doesn't know how to handle her. I'm bad at Summaries.

I don't own Supernatural. Duh.

Meg smiled slightly to herself as she walked along the wood floors. "Ah" she said as she came to the right door and she knocked 3 solid times. "Come in," the voice filled with gravel said from the other side of the door "Howdy, Clarence," Meg said leaning against the door frame taking a moment to scan the exposed floor and ceiling for Devils traps.

"Meg?" He said looking up from the thick old book in front of him on the desk. He stood slowly.

"Look who rose from the dead," She said lifting her hands from her sides before dropping them. "You look good, Clarence." She said and walked towards him

"No stop!" He said quickly "Devils trap under the rug" he said and stepped around his desk and leaned against the front. "I thought you were dead. Crowley-"

"You thought exactly what he wanted you to think" she said rolling her eyes walking around the edge of the rug. "I had information he wanted it..."

"How did you get away?" Castiel asked as he turned to follow her as she crossed the room and sat in his chair.

"Well, I told Queen Bee I wanted out, and Abaddon owed me a favor" She said shrugging as if it was nothing. "Anyway, what's with the book?" She asked flipping through a couple pages before Castiel closed the book.

"It's nothing" His tone showing that's all he was going to say.

"Ok, Angel boy," She said sitting back propping her boots on the edge of his desk. They eyed each other a moment before Castiel shifted uncomfortably and darted his eyes away "What do you want, Meg?" He asked when he brought his brooding eyes back to her.

"I missed you, Cas, we had some good times when you were crazy."

Castiel shift again messing with this tie. "Well, I'm not that person anymore, I have responsibilities."

"For who heaven? Nothing shady there" she said looking at the books on the shelves.

"No not for heaven or the Winchesters. For Me" he said "After the angels fell..." Castiel's voice ached with the weight of what he had done.

Meg sighed and sat forward "I heard about that" she said looking at her hands then at him "From what I hear you had it pretty rough... Lost your grace" she said

"But I got it back. I will do well. I will atone from my crimes" he said standing prepared to make her leave. Meg quickly stood to her feet.

"Whoa, Cas, relax I didn't mean to-"

"I know what you meant to, Meg, You meant to come here and distract me from my work," he said avoiding her eyes by checking the time unnecessarily.

"Gee, Clarence, Are you blushing?" Meg teased

"I still don't know who that is" he said avoiding the question. Walking over to the couch in the middle of the rug knowing Meg would dare since she would be trapped.

"I see You are going to great lengths to seem uninterested" she said walking along the edge of the square Persian rug hiding the Devil's trap. "I thought the pizza man was a good memory" she said lacing her fingers behind her.

Castiel cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Indeed" he said. He remembered the pleasures from his time with April. He didn't dare let Meg Lure him. He was an Angel again. "Things are... Much... Different, now" he said looking at her intensely.

"Different" she said and eyed him a moment. "Oh..." She said as the pieces came together in her head. "You popped the holy cherry of yours?" She laughed under her breath seeing Castiel dodge her eyes.

"Yes." Castiel clears his throat adjusting his tie for the second time. "I did have intercourse. With a reaper... I was human then" He added

Meg pursed her lips thoughtfully "I see, but now, you're an angel." She said taking a few steps circling the rug slowly. "And I'm a demon" she said flashing him her ink black eyes.

Castiel stood from the small couch and turned as she circled. "Yes I am, and yes you are" he said simply.

"Oh, Clarence, When has anything since the apocalypse been that cut and dry?" She said stopping and sliding her hands into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Since now, I have lots of things to do. I'm not leaving the Devil's trap till you leave so please." He said and looked her in the eye "Just... Go" he said softly

Meg sighed in defeat. "Whatever, Cas. I guess if you aren't going to come out..." She said and looked towards the door then at him and stepped onto the rug towards him "I'll just have to talk in here" she said feeling the wall behind her as she entered the trap. She wouldn't be allowed to leave unless he released her or exorcized her.

"Meg." He said shocked and losing his will power quickly.

"Just shut up, Cas" Meg said as the space between them closed.

Castiel's hand found itself grasping the side of her neck pulling her lips to meet his like he had before she fought the hellhounds. Meg rested her hands on his hips kissing him back. His other hand found her jaw. She tasted bitter but it burned through him like a fire.

"Mmm, Clarence if I didn't know any better I'd say you're liking this."

"Meg" he said softly "Just shut up" he said repeating her own words back to her. Castiel extended his hand and the wood floor cracked breaking the Devil's trap. Meg smiled glancing back at the cracked floor behind her. Castiel grabbed her face pulling it back to his capturing her lips with his.

Meg pushed his tan trench coat from his shoulders tossing it on the couch. He made quick work of the zipper on the front of her leather jacket. Castiel looked as he saw all the things on his desk scatter onto the floor. "Oops" Meg said softly with a smile.

Castiel smiled slightly before kissing her deeply. In less than a fraction of a second they were across the room and Castiel was pushing Meg up onto the cleared desk. Her legs wrapped around him as her lips traced a line of fire down his throat. Her hands pulled his tie loose and before she could drop it Castiel snapped her hands were bound behind her.

"What the hell..." She said pulling against the bonds. "Kinky" she said arching a brow at him.

"Shh" he said pulling her to stand in front of him as he kissed her. Meg pulled back whispering a spell softly and puckered her lips blowing softly at his half buttoned white button down and black jacket they slowly turned to dust and blew away in the breath from her lips. Castiel watched and looked at her as he stood bare chest before her "That's new."

Meg laughed "I'll teach it to you" she said before his lips were on hers. Castiel unbuttoned her jeans sliding the zipper down kissing down her throat drawing a soft moan from her. Castiel gave a low chuckle and snapped leaving her in her bra and jeans.

"You are...Exquisite." He said sliding his hand from the side of her neck down between her breasts cupping one over her bra. Pressing his lips to her collar bone, he moved up her neck as his hands roamed her body. One of his hands found the small of her back pulling her flush against him.

"Oh, you're so sweet you me Clarence" Megs voice was slightly breathless wanting to just flash out of the bonds and tear what remained off and get to it, but she could tell he was getting off on this, having a demon bound in front of him. She could still see the fight in him. He felt this was wrong, but he wanted it as much as she did.

He stepped back a moment and Meg felt her hands release. "Cas" she said softly "How can it be wrong when you know it feels so right" she said and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. "You know it does" she said taking slow steps towards him

Cas slid his hands up her sides grasping her ribcage right below her breasts "Yes, It does" he said finally and looked into her eyes. He kissed her softly at first then quickly grew more and more hungry. Her skin pressed against his. Within moments she was naked on the desk Castiel stood between her feet where he set them on the edge of the desk. His hands slid painfully slow up her thighs pushing them apart exposing her to him. "You are incredibly arousing" he said his voice slightly deeper with desire he left a trail of kisses down her thigh flicking his tongue against her clit sending an electric tingle through her entire body causing her to squirm.

"Cas" she whispered softly running her fingers through his hair. He slid his arms under and around her hips pulling her to his mouth pushing his tongue into her wet crevice. "Holy mother!" she cried softly as Castiel's hot tongue worked her over, forcing her closer and closer to the edge. "Don't!... Stop!" she cried, fingers tangled in his dark brown locks. As she felt his power his body glowed slightly she went tumbling over the edge into oblivion. Castiel held her hips still slowing his mouth on her but not stopping till she stilled.

"Damn it, Cas," she said through heavy breaths. He smiled and stood sliding off his trousers. "Mm, I like this" she said seeing him erect in his boxer briefs. "What 'cha packin' Clarence." She asked eying him.

Castiel rubbed himself through the fabric for a moment before sliding them off stroking his long shaft. Meg smile Pleased with what she saw. Her hand slid between her legs rubbing herself in big slow circles. Castiel watched her a moment before pulling her to the edge of the desk so she was sitting up.

Meg stroked him coating him in her cum. He moaned softly kissing her lips deeply as Meg wrapped her legs around him pulling him to her entrance. She moaned softly when he took the invitation and slid into her slowly fulling her with every inch of him. Meg's head fell back and she moaned his name. Castiel growled softly as he thrusted into her kissing her throat. "Yes, Castiel" Meg said gripping him as they both soared lightbulbs exploded raining sparks on them as they came together. He held himself inside her a moment as his forehead rest on her collarbone.

"Damn, Clarence. I didn't know you had it in you," she said and laughed softly. Castiel lifted his head and kissed her softly.

"I'm pleased, you enjoyed it, " he said and slid out of her.

* * *

Meg finished tying her boots and ran her fingers through her hair "Well, that was fun" she said and stood. "But, I should really get going" she said.

Castiel picked his jacket up off the couch and pulled it on fidgeting with his tie "Ok. Will I see you again soon?" he asked, making Meg smile.

"Maybe I guess you will just have to wait and see won't you" she said and winked before walking out.

She passed Sam who was sitting in the conference room obviously having heard them. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Good to see you alive, Meg" he said and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Moose" She said "Enjoy the show?" she asked. She remembered the first time she met him on the side of the road. How much he had changed. He had very much grown into a man over the years.

Sam Smiled awkwardly and looked down at his lap top. "I… um… It was kinda hard to not hear" he said and brought his eyes back to her for a moment.

Meg looked him over. "I heard you love demon… If you ever get bored… Call me" she said. A girl wants what a girl wants. She couldn't help it if they were both delicious.


	2. The Hunter and The Hunted

Meg finished tying her boots and ran her fingers through her hair "Well, that was fun" she said and stood. "But, I should really get going" she said.

Castiel picked his jacket up off the couch and pulled it on fidgeting with his tie "Ok. Will I see you again soon?" he asked, making Meg smile.

"Maybe I guess you will just have to wait and see won't you" she said and winked before walking out.

She passed Sam who was sitting in the conference room obviously having heard them. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Good to see you alive, Meg" he said and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Moose" She said "Enjoy the show?" she asked. She remembered the first time she met him on the side of the road. How much he had changed. He had very much grown into a man over the years.

Sam Smiled awkwardly and looked down at his lap top. "I… um… It was kinda hard to not hear" he said and brought his eyes back to her for a moment.

Meg looked him over. "I heard you love demon… If you ever get bored… Call me" she said. A girl wants what a girl wants. She couldn't help it if they were both delicious.

Meg was in some truck stop outside of Vegas nearly 2 weeks later when her phone rang. She downed the last of her coffee before answering the phone. "Hello, Sam" She said softly into the phone.

The other line was silent for a long time before he spoke. "How you been, Meg?" he asked. Sam hadn't given much thought to demons blood in a long time, but to had it at his fingertips, it was too much to pass up.

"I've been good, busy, you know," she said leaning back. "What's with the late night phone call?" she asked seeing it was after 1 am.

"I… Um… I'm working this case in Michigan… Dean… is uh," he cleared his throat and looked at the glass of scotch in his hand. "He is dealing with some stuff, so I'm on my own, I could use a second set of eyes…" he said downing the last swig in the glass.

Meg licked her lips and smiled slight amused. "Is that so?" she said trying lot to laugh. "Sam, Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"No, Well, maybe a little" he said and chuckled. "So what do you think? Wanna give me a hand on this case?" he asked pouring a little more from the bottle into his glass. He looked around the cheap motel room as he waited for her answer.

Meg pursed her lips thoughtfully and laughed lightly to herself. "Yeah sure, Text me the address ill finish up here and I'll be there" she said and hung up grabbing a couple shots at the bar down the road till she got his address. "The Gold Star Motel? Really?" She said once she flashed into the room. Sam Jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Damn it, Meg" he said chuckling and downed the rest of his glass "Glad you came" he said walking over to her.

"Glad you called." She said and smoothed the collar of his plaid shirt. "You do know you are a hunter, not a lumber jack right?" she teased.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever" he said and kissed her throat softly feeling her pulse under his lips. "Meg," he said softly stepping back brushing his thumb along the side of her neck. "I have almost forgotten what it feels like," Sam said softly staring at her throat.

Meg tipped her chin up slightly when his hand was around her jaw. "Almost?" she said softly. Her pulse raced under his gaze. She knew she was stronger than him but he was so tall. He towered over her. Sam Produced a pocket knife from his belt clip and opened it.

He traced the knife along her skin. Her eyes closed feeling the cold metal. Sam wasn't like an angel or a demon he smelled like musk and scotch his hands calloused from years as a hunter. She gasped as the knife broke her skin.

Sam's mouth opened slightly hypnotized by her blood is it dripped down her neck between her breasts. His tongue stopped the trail and ran traced the line of blood moaning deeply in his chest as the power buzzed through him. "You are powerful" he kissed her lips hard pulling her against him. Meg turned and pushed him on the bed and straddled him pulling her hair to one side.

"You like the power," she said and kissed him deeply grinding against him. Sam broke away from the kiss and made the cut on her neck slightly bigger. Meg gripped his hips as his mouth closed over the wound.

The power in her blood pulsed through him. Sam Moaned deeply when he felt Meg's hands working his belt open and unbuttoning his pants. Her hand slid down then hunters jeans rubbing him. Sam's mouth broke hold on her neck leaning his head back moaning softly.

Meg's blood coated his mouth when her mouth captured his. Her blood filled the kiss as Sam unbuttoned her shirt quickly. She could feel the strength her blood gave him and she ached to know what it did for him. Meg made quick work of his buttons. "Damn you're toned" she said sliding her hands down his chest and ads. His skin was perfectly golden.

Sam rolled pinning her to the bed kissing her deeply sliding her jeans off rubbing her through her panties. Meg moaned and gripped his perfect arms. "Sam," she whispered against his lips. He unclasped her bra to take her nipple into his mouth. Her back arched off the bed when he pushed his fingers inside of her. She ached for him to fill her. She worked Sam's pants off before forcing him back on the bed climbing on top of him.

Sam watched as she sank onto him. His long thick shaft disappeared inside of her. Meg moaned rolling her hips on him "Sam, Oh my God, Yes" she said softly moving her body up and down on him slowly at first she had to admit he filled her to exploding. He forced his hips up with a sharp thrust ripping a cry of pleasure from her throat. Her hand cupped her breast rolling her nipple as she rode him harder and faster. The way his skin shined with sweat made him look delicious.

His thumb worked her clit in fast circles while she rode him. As he took her over her peak he rolled pinning her under him. His hand wrapped around her throat. She moaned gripping his wrist feeling him constrict her air way. Sam pounded her over and over her lips swollen and red from his abuse.

His mouth found the nearly healed wounded opening it with his teeth forcing her head back. She moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. She regretted never doing this sooner. When Meg's body was wracked with waves of pleasure she felt Sam finish sending her over the edge again. His hand released her throat after a moment and her ears rang from the lack of air. Sam Glanced around the room a moment. "What?" Meg asked. Sam looked around confused "Sorry, Just felt like we were being watched." He said and fell onto the bed beside her. His body buzzed with power.

Meg laughed and sat up. "Just me and you, Sammy" she said.

"Don't call me that" He said putting his hands behind his head watching her get dressed.

"I take it you don't actually need help with a case" she said sliding her panties on and hooked her bra.

"No, but you can stick around if you want." Sam said sliding on his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed watching her dress.

"Places to be, Moosie," she said and finished getting dressed and Flashed out. Sam was asleep within 5 minutes.


	3. A Demon's Demons

There was a lot on Megs mind when Castiel requested to see her.

"I'm a busy girl, Clarence," She said walking to sit in the warm chair in front of his desk. The room smelled like old books and leather. It was almost comforting to be there.

"I know, I'm sorry to trouble you, I just have some questions," he said "You said Crowley wanted information from you," he said.

"That's not a question," Meg said.

"Yes," he said and walked around leaning against the front of his desk, "What information did he want?"

Meg darted her eyes across the room taking a deep breath. "Don't worry about it, he never got a peep out of me," she said bringing her eyes back to him, "What's it to you anyway?" she asked.

"The angels… They speak of your return." He said.

"Ohh, Good to know heaven cares," she said and shook her head, "I worked under Lucifer, Crowely wanted the names of the other loyal follower," she said and looked at her hand "it was rumored they were going to follow Abaddon."

Castiel looked at her then at his hands , "Well you are nothing if not loyal, Meg," Castiel said and Meg laughed. "Yeah that's me, loyal neighborhood demon," she said with an amused and slightly pained smile.

"What is it?" Castiel asked

Meg stood sliding her hands into the pack pocket of her jeans, "You have a lot of books in here," she said looking along the shelf.

"You're trying to change the subject,"

"Good eye, cowboy," she said glancing over her shoulder at him then looking at the spines of the books again, "I'm a demon dealing is what we do," she said.

"What are you dealing with? Maybe I can help," he said his tone speckled with worry.

"You can't" she said turning abruptly to face him, "Nothing you do or say can change anything," she said shaking her head. "Forget it," she said walking towards the door. "I'm staying at the Pink Pelican on 5th, just incase to want to come by. It's room 29C," she said. She was gone before Castiel could get a word out to stop her. Appearing back in her hotel room she grabbed the whiskey from the fridge.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath pressing a shaking hand flat against the table. Flashes of blood and screams fill her head.

 ** _"Come on, Meg, you think they wouldn't have given you up already?" Crowley circled her strapped to a table with leather straps with enchantments._**

 ** _"Oh, Crowley, I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Meg tried to stop the tremor in her voice, but after 30 years, Crowley's imagination and peeled flesh she couldn't stop it._**

 ** _"Well I guess I'll just have to leave you to the boys tonight,"_**

 ** _Meg kept her face like stone but inside she was screaming. She wished he would kill her already. Crowley placed a blackout mask on her before chuckling, "See you in the morning, Love," he said before exiting._**

 ** _It wasn't long after she heard the last of his footsteps were gone that she heard them, Crowley's boys. They tortured her in ways Crowley couldn't._**

The sound of slamming car doors outside yanked her from the memory. She could still feel their hands so she decided to shower. She turned the water as low as hot as it would go. She hoped , in vain, that it would burn away the memories.

"Hello?" she heard a gravelly voice that could only belong to her unicorn.

"I'm in the shower, come join if you like," She called letting the water clean the tears that had fallen.

"I'll wait," he said.

Meg rolled her eyes and took her time finishing her shower before drying off and dressing in her shorts and a t-shirt.

"You look… comfortable," Castiel comments as she walked out and sat agasint the head of the hed where he sat at the foot.

"What can I do ya' for?" she asked combing out her wet hair.

"I was worried about you," he said turning to face her.

"I'm fine," she said her voice wavered slightly and she cleared her throat. "I'm fine," she said firmly.

"I see that," Castiel said. "You took care of me."

"You don't have to thank me, Clarence, it was… entertaining, to say the least," she said leaning against the wall bending her knees up slightly.

"Right, but we are… friends?"

"Well, you've seen me naked,"

"Friends… Help, right?"

"Cas-"

"Something is wrong Meg, I want to help," He said touching her hand.

Meg didn't want him to know. "I don't want, or need, your help, Castiel," she said pulling her hand from his.

He retracted his hand. "I see," he said and stood and was gone.

Meg sighed and leaned her head against the wall. There was nothing he could do or say to fix what had been done. She didn't see the point in hashing it out.

"Damn it," she said and grabbed the bottle from the table before returning to the bed and watched some stupid sitcom till she passed out.

 ** _"Come on, Meg, you know this is the best part of your day," the leader whispered in her ear. They kept her blindfolded, which made it worse all she had was the feeling of their hands groping and probing at her body._**

 ** _Meg locked her jaw against the terror that wrecked her._**

 ** _A knife soaked in holy water sliced along her inner thigh pulling a scream from her lips._**

 ** _"Mm, hear that, Gage?" he said and she felt the other ones hands as chuckled in agreement._**

 ** _"I think she likes it, Wes" Gage said._**

 ** _"Of course she does," Wes said slicing her._**

Meg woke with a start pressing her hand to her forehead, "Just a dream" She said to herself and decided that sleep was a bad idea.

Meg dressed in her jeans and boots before grabbing her jacket heading to out the door. She couldn't stay in the hotel for another minute of else she felt like her head would explode. Though she wasn't sure that wasn't from the hangout.


	4. Friends in Low Places

Meg was somewhere on the west coast when she was suddenly standing in a devils trap in an old house. Sam stood on the other side of the bowl used to summon her.

"You could have just called, Moosie," She said observing the room before looking at the trap she was in. "You going to let me out?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, but first things first, Castiel came to see me earlier. He said your 'deeply troubled', so he asked me to talk to you," he said.

Meg looked at him, "Really? That's what this is all about?" she asked and crossed her arms. "Castiel came over I was upset because I was looking for this bone and I lost it. My lead got beheaded," she said with a shrug "I was upset and didn't want to talk about it, and over reacted" she said. "Are you going to let me out now?" she asked.

Sam looked at her thoughtfully. "Not quite," he said and took a seat against a nearby table. "What I don't understand is this," Sam said "you lose an artifact, you find a new lead. You don't have nightmares," he said

Meg looked at him taken back a little, "Who said anything about night mares?" She asked.

"Castiel, he came back to see, he said you were drunk, talking in your sleep. Nothing that made sense, but he said you trembled."

Meg looked at him. She thought over what he said. She couldn't think of an excuse he would believe, "Here's the deal, I'll get out of this trap eventually, you know I will. You let me out now and I won't rip out your spleen," she said

"You're not going to kill me," Sam said.

"Don't be so sure, I am a demon after all,"

Sam nodded "Yeah, you are," he said, "but we are friends, and on some level that means something."

Meg sighed. He was right. They were friends, but this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. "You have been to hell, or at least the equivalent. It takes time, once you're topside" she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Not my first rodeo, cowboy," she said with her typical cocky smirk.

Sam examined her trying to decide if he believed her. He didn't, she was a demon. she lies. It's what she was good at. "Here's the thing, I want to help, but you have to let me." He said with his normal human concern.

"I don't _need_ your help," she said through her teeth.

Sam watched her turn defensive. "Meg, Let me help"

"No!" she snapped and looked at him "Now, I swear, let me out, now, or I will kill you, Bullwinkle" she said harshly.

Sam looked at her a moment and knelt at the edge of the trap breaking the line with his knife.

Meg disappeared before he could look up.

It was week since Meg's encounter with Sam. She hid from them ran as far and fast as she could. She couldn't let herself think about it, but she knew, even though she could run from the wonder twins, she could never run from herself.

Eventually she would stop. She would have to. She lost count of the ones who came home with her at night. Meg sat at the bar drinking when the bartender brought her a refill, "I didn't ask for this," she said.

"The man over there wanted to buy you a drink," The bartender told her pointing to the dark haired stranger at the end of the bar.

"Mm, I see, thanks" she said taking the drink and walked down to the guy.

"Hi," She said.

The man smiled, "Nice to see you again, Meg," he said.

 ** _Day 55,302, Meg felt Gage slide himself from between her legs. She kept her jaw locked against the holy water soaked rag he crammed down her throat trying to keep the screams he wanted from her locked inside._**

 ** _Like always, she feels his lips press to her ear, his hand wrapped painfully around her throat "Nice to see you again, Meg." He said before yanking the rag from her mouth, and followed Wes out of the room leaving her in darkness._**

Meg tried to step back and stumbled. "Gage," she said through her teeth as if the word tasted bad coming out. "What do you want?" she asked. She knew if she ran Wes wasn't far away. They were joined at the hip, where one was the other followed.

"Crowley is back, wondering where you got off to," he said.

"Well, I don't think you want to mess with me," she said and prayed to Castiel, _Cas, please, I need your help. I'm out numbered._

"Oh Meg, messing with you is what I love to do," he said touching her leg.

Meg had to force herself not to recoil from him, "Just leave while you can," She said feeling her skin crawl.

"Oh what is that supposed to mean?" he said and as his hand slid up her leg his eyes burned. Meg turned her head and looked at Castiel as the man fell.

"We should go," he said seeing all the black eyes in the room. He grabbed her hand and within a blink they were standing in his office.

Meg ran her fingers through her hair trying to shake the revulsion rolling around inside her. She said in his chair behind his desk. "Thanks, Cas," she said.

"What was that about?" Castiel asked.

"Some demons, they work from Crowley," she said simply.

He could see the way her skin crawled, by how she tried to hide her eyes. "That's all?" he asked

"Of course," she said wrapping arms around herself feeling like she was about to fall apart. That wasn't who she was. She was a demon and she wasn't about to cry.

"Meg, I want to help you,"

Meg bit down on her lip hard she could feel it coming, "you can't." she said fidgeting looking at her feet. She shook her head and looked at him "I wish you could, but you really can't," she said eyes sparkling with the pains of her past.

Castiel reached out to touch her face and she turned "Don't… Just, Don't," she said standing and walking to the other side of her desk "I need to clean up," she said "I should go,"

"Unnecessary. There is a shower here and a bed. Those Demons are still looking for you," he said.

"Well that's mighty nice of you," she said.

"There's a room you can sleep in is down the hall to the right then to the last door on your left," he said.

Meg nodded and went to find the shower.


	5. Sex with a side of Crazy, Please

The water pressure in the bunker was much better than the cheap motels. She spent half an hour scrubbing every inch of her body. Castiel was waiting for her when she walked into her room.

"I'm fine, Cas, really." Meg said sitting down on the bed.

"I don't believe that is true," he said.

Meg sighed and crossed her arms, "why is that?" she asked,

"Because I am an angel, and your friend, I can tell when you are lying," he said, "Who were those men?" he asked.

Meg looked at him and knew he wasn't leaving till he got what he wanted.

"They helped Crowley torture me," she said. "250 years, they were there," she said feeling the familiar pain, "they were… thoughtful," she said.

"They tortured you," he said his eyebrows knit together.

"Yeah, they did," she said, "In every way they could think of," she said running her fingers through her hair.

Castiel looked at her not knowing what she meant.

"Sex, Castiel, they used it… like… a weapon," she said

He slowly registered what she was said and nodded, "I see," he said and sat beside her.

"Yes," she said, "Now unless you plan on helping me forget it for a little while I'm going to get drunk" she said and pushed herself up from the bed. Castiel grabbed her wrist before she was out of arms reach.

"Meg," he said softly looking up at her with deep sympathy.

Meg shook her head "Don't look at me like that," she said and pulled her wrist from his hand. She crossed her arms at her ribs and looked at the floor. After a few seconds she looked at him. "You should probably go," she said.

Castiel stood and looked at her eyes, "If that is what you want," he said.

Meg averted her eyes looking at her feet.

"Goodnight," he said and walked out of the room.

Meg walked down the hall till she found where they kept the alcohol. She poured a glass and downed the entire thing before refilling it. She took a sip and leaned against the counter. She wasn't 100% sure what she was going to do. This was bigger than she thought. Telling Castiel showed her how messed up she was. "I'm a fucking mess," she said pressing the cold glass to her temple. She wasn't sure she could get headaches, but lately she learned how. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She finished off the glass and carried the bottle back down the hall exploring. She felt the welcoming warmth of the alcohol in her system. She opened one door finding an old file room. "Boring" she said and closed the door.

Meg turned down a dim hallway. "Mysterious… I like." She said softly to herself. She glanced behind her and headed down the hallway. She came to a "DO NOT ENTER" sign on a big wooden door. "Well, how is a girl supposed to resist?" she mused before turning the knock till the lock broke and the door opened.

Inside was books, weapons and ingredients for all sorts of magic, "What have we got here?" she said softly stepping in the room. She walked along the shelves browsing and drinking from the bottle in her hand till she found Sam in the back corner with a small lap on a table and 4 books.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Sam said, "That's why there is a sign."

"Oh come on, who can't resist when we are told no," she said taking another swig from the bottle.

"Mhm, you're drunk," he said and stood up from his chair and walked around the table.

Meg laughed "Mm, no, I'm slightly buzzed" she said tipping the bottle up and the last swallow emptied into her mouth. "My bad," she said handing the empty bottle to him.

"This was a $400 bottle of scotch," he said.

"I can make it up to you," she said and touched his chest stepping closer to him.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You are drunk," he said setting the empty bottle on the table next to his beer bottles.

"So what? I'm a Demon," she said and kissed his throat.

Sam sighed softly, "No, Meg, You are too drunk for this you're going to pass out any second," he said seeing her sway slightly.

"No I'm not," She said against his throat, pressing against him.

Sam pushed her back slightly but the way she bit her lip drove him crazy. His lips pressed to hers pulling her against him. Meg felt his broad chest against hers. The heat of him always intoxicated her. He turned pushing the books off the table grabbing her wrists pinning them over her head.

 ** _Day, 60,934, "Fucking move them and you will regret it," Wes snarled slamming her wrists, bound with ropes soaked in holy water, against the table snapping her bone._**

 ** _Meg bit back a scream her ankles tied at her ass. They separated but both attached to different legs of the table. She felt his fingers pry her mouth open cramming the holy water soaked rag down her throat._**

The came out of the flash back feeling lips on her throat. "Get off!" Meg kicked him hard scrambling off the table. She felt her legs give out and she crumbled to the floor.

"Meg!" Sam said shocked and confused by her outburst, "What's wrong?" he said walking over to her. He reached out for her and she recoiled from him.

"Meg, what did they do to you?" he said softly. He sat beside her on the floor, close enough to touch but not touching her.

Meg tried to regain her composure, but the booze was no longer her friend. It let in all she had shut out. She wasn't to worn down to fight off the memories she hid from even herself.

 ** _Day 85,389, Meg couldn't move her body her limbs burned and the room smelled of seared flesh even though her was nearly healed. 5 more minutes. That's how long she had till the boys came. She took deep shaking breaths trying to compose herself._**

 ** _The door opened with a whine. She really wished they would fix it._**

 ** _With the blindfold securely in place they took turns with her till she was bleeding, slicing her skin with their knife when she didn't scream enough. They stabbed her when the cutting didn't seem effective enough._**

"Meg," Sam said snapping in front of her face.

Meg stood on shaking legs. "Just leave me alone," she stepped away from him, trying for the exit grabbing a shelf for stability.

Sam tried to help and she turned and punched him hard in the jaw when his skin touched hers.

"Don't… touch me" she gasped and stumbled from the room. She looked back only to make sure Sam wasn't following her. She leaned her arm against the wall and collapsed against the wall and buried her head in her hands. "Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" she muttered to herself before feeling someone's hands on her shoulders.

Meg jumped and turned. Castiel knelt there. Meg felt like every wall was closing in. "Gee, Clarence, Can't you tell a girl's having a moment," she said but didn't pull off her normal level of sarcasm. Her cheeks were still damp from the few tears that escaped without her consent.

Castiel looked at her thoughtfully. "Meg, I know you are hurting" he said. He touched her shoulder. Meg didn't stop him from putting her to him.

Sex, that was easy for her, but feeling the broken, letting Castiel help her. Could she do it? Could she let him see all the broken?

Meg tipped her head up and kissed him and Castiel stopped her, "I don't think that is helping," he said and kissed her forehead. "You are intoxicated. You should get to bed" he said standing to lift her. She was drained so she let him carry her.

Castiel laid her in the bed and touched her cheek "If you need me I'm here," he said before he stood.

Meg hesitated and grabbed his wrist. "Cas," she said and he turned back to her. "Stay," she said softly.

Castiel saw how venerable she was. He wasn't sure if he walked out of that room that it would be there when she woke up. "Of course," he said and moved towards the chair.

"No," she said and slid forward in the bed. Castiel took the invitation and laid his coat over the chair before laying on top of the covers behind her.

She took his hand pulling his arm around her. "Thanks, Clarence," she said.

Castiel kissed her hair holding her close, "You're welcome."


	6. A Demons Unicorn

The Next morning Meg sat up her hair was a mess. She was facing Castiel's chest. She sat put. "Damn, Sorry," she said. She hadn't thought about the fact he didn't sleep.

"It's fine," he said standing and sliding his arms back into his jacket. "I really should get back to work now," he said and touched her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Meg nodded and his headed out the door. She watched him walk out and leaned out the door, "Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave, Clarence," she called after him. Castiel shook and his head and smiled before turning down the hall to his office.

Meg dressed in her jeans and a red top before pulling on her jacket and boots before waking to the kitchen. She grabbed a box of cereal out of the pantry and Dean and Sam was sitting there finishing breakfast.

"I heard you were around," Dean said, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, Squirrel, how I've missed you," she said with her normal sarcasm fishing cornflakes from the box popping them in her mouth.

Dean shook his head and put his plate in the sink and looked at sam when he stopped by the door, "You coming Sammy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm gonna finish eating," he said.

Dean nodded and walked out.

Sam looked at her, "I wanted to talk about what happened," he said.

Meg leaned against the counter setting the box down, "Well I don't," she said crossing her arms.

"Meg you freaked out," he said, "I was worried you weren't gonna make it back to your room,"

"But I did,"

"Yeah, you did,"

"With Cas," She added.

Sam stopped and looked at her, "Oh I see," he said.

"Are we done here, I'm a busy girl moosie," she said.

"Yeah, Meg," he said taking a step back, "We are done here," he said and turned and walked out of the room.

Meg stood there a moment and sighed. She wasn't trying to hurt Sam, but she didn't want him involved in this anymore.

Meg walked through the hall way till she got to Castiel's office, "Howdy," she said and took a seat in front of him.

"Was that necessary?" Castiel asked.

"What?" she asked.

Castiel stood and walked around his desk so he was leaning against his desk in front of her.

Meg sighed and rolled her eyes and stood putting space between them, "It's not nice to Eavesdrop," she said.

"Nothing happened last night, Meg," He said walking over to her, "Why did you imply something had?" he asked.

"Because Sam won't mind his own business," she said and looked at Castiel. "So I'm just gonna go" she said walking to the door.

Castiel grabbed her upper arm when she passed and turned his head towards her. "You're running Meg, pushing me away, You opened up to me, and now you are scared," he said and Meg didn't look at him she pulled her arm from his putting some space between them.

"I'm not scared of anything," she said and looked at him, "and I'm not running," she said looking into those deeply troubled blue eyes, but she was wrong. She was running, but not pushing him away. She wasn't the right person for him to get involved with. "I'm a Demon, You're an angel. Nothing is going to change that." She said.

"I'm not asking you to change," he said stopping her again when she tried for the door. "No one is," he said.

"But you should be, Castiel," she snapped at him. Meg ran her fingers though her hair in exasperation and sighed.

"Why?" he asked

"Because you just should," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Castiel looked at her confused, "But-" He started as he reached for her

"But nothing, " she said stepping out of his reach.

"I can tell there is more, Meg," he said. He had to admit he knew her pretty well now. He could tell by the way her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other that she was hiding something.

"No there isn't," she said quickly.

Castiel reached for her again and she grabbed his wrist to stop him, "We should end this… Right here right now," she said as she held his wrist. After a few seconds, she stepped forward so his hand slid on her hip and she touched his cheek, pressing against her body against his, "I'm not pushing you away," she said, and touched her forehead to his "my unicorn," she said with a slight chuckle. she closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm giving you up, Castiel," she said looking into his deep beautiful eye, and stepped away from him and was out of the room before he could grab her.


	7. 10 Things I Hate About You

Meg searched for Gage and Wes trying to stay under the radar. She wanted to find them and drive a blade through their hearts. She heard her phone buzz in while removing the 4th finger from a demon she was talking to. "Tell me where they are," she said.

"I told you I don't know," the demon said.

Meg felt her phone buzz again and again, "Oh my god," she said sliding her phone out of her pocket and pressed the answer key, "Little busy here I'm gonna need to call you back," she said.

"Oh don't do that, Love,"

"Crowley," she said through her teeth.

"I hear your killing off my demons looking for Gage and Wesley," He said.

"Yeah," she said in an unsure tone.

"I'll give them to you, on one condition," he said

"Big surprise something is in it for Crowley," she said, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Where is Abaddon?" he asked.

Meg laughed. "What makes you think I have any idea?" she asked with a laugh.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me."

"I don't know where she is," she said.

"Really? See, I don't think that's the truth,"

What do you know about the truth, Crowley?" she said and look at the demon in front of her, "how about a counter offer Crowley," she said .

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" he asked,

Meg smiled and looked at the demon she had secured to a chair. "Parker," she said simply. She knew he was Crowley's right hand man.

There was silence on the other end. "There is no way you captured him," he said.

Meg took the blade soaked in holy water down his bare chest. Parker screamed, "Oh I think he would disagree, " she said.

"A trade then," he said, "I tell you where to find Wesley and Gage, you give me parker and stop killing my demons," he said.

Meg thought it over, "Or you capture them, bring them to me and I give you parker," she said.

Crowley sighed, "Fine, you pest, the harbor in Santa Monica at mid night," he said and the line went dead.

Meg slid her phone in her pocket and looked at Parker, "Looks like I don't get to kill you, too bad," she said.

She stood in a warehouse at the Harbor with an angel blade pressed to Parkers spine when Crowley appeared 20 feet away with Gage and one she didn't recognize with their hands bound in ropes with holy water on their knees in front of him. She had never seen Wesley's face. "Speak" she said.

Crowley looked at Wesley when he stood there silently, "You heard the whore," he said.

Wesley flexed his jaw silently a moment and looked at Meg, "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into," he said.

Meg felt her skin crawl and nodded, "step away from them," she said and Crowley stepped back and looked at her.

"Now, Parker is mine," he said.

Meg pushed him and never took her eyes of them kneeling in front of her.

"Nice doing business with you," he said and disappeared with him.

Meg knelt down and looked them in the eyes, "You have fucked the wrong girl, in more ways then one," she said.

Within the hour she had then both secured to tables with leather straps.

"So tell me," Meg said pressing the blade to Wes' throat. "how does it feel? To know you are at my mercy," she said and smiled, "Little secret?" she said and leaned in whispering in his ear, "I have no mercy," she said grabbing salt and funneling it down his throat till he was choking on his own blood.

She set the angel blade on the table and grabbed a rag, "This was always your favorite part wasn't it, Gage?" She said dropping it in a bowl of holy water.

They were both trying to play tough, but Meg didn't mind.

"Well, I know it was mine," she said sliding on a pair of rubber gloves, "Or at least, that's what I hear," she said grabbing the rag from the bowl. She walked over to Wes and saw him lock his jaws, "I tried that once," she said and punched him hard shattering his jaw, "You were very resourceful," she said and crammed the rag into his blood mouth. Watching him gag and scream was heavenly. Meg smiled and climbed on the table straddling him as she wrapped her hands around his throat.

"This is fun, your right," she said loving the pain and terror in his eyes.

She choked him till he blacked out and hopped down. "Well he won't been any fun for a while," she said and stepped over to the other table facing Wes, "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" she said

Wes had kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He slowly turned his head and looked at her. "Meg, Meg, Meg," he said and a smiled creeped across his lips.

Meg grabbed the angel blade and pressed it to his throat, "never say my name again," she snarled through her teeth and Wes laughed quietly looking back at the ceiling.

 **Day 102,345: The door opened with a whine. Meg didn't bother fighting anymore she gave that up 50 years ago. A hand slid up her leg making her want to scream. "Meg, Meg, Meg," Wes said softly, "I have to apologize, Gage is busy it's just gonna be you any me," he said.**

 **Meg set her jaw not wanting to make a sound. She didn't want to give him the pleasure. "To bad, he is better," she said knowing it would piss him off. His fist connected with her ribs telling her that she was right.**

 **"Oh, how wrong you are," he said and she bit her cheek till it bled when she felt him in her.**

Meg felt her phone buzz in her pocket pulling her from the memory. She stuffed a rag in his mouth before taking off the gloves. She saw Clarence on her caller id and bit her lip. He hadn't tried to contact her so she was tempted to answer it.

After a few second she pressed the answer button, "Hello,"

"Meg, it's Castiel," he said.

"I know, I have caller ID," she said.

"Oh right," he said awkwardly making Meg smile. She enjoyed just hearing his voice, though she would never admit it even to herself.

"You need something, I'm kind of in the middle of something," she said.

"No, yes, maybe… um… It's about what you said,"

Meg bit her lip and kicked at the dirt on the warehouse floor, "I've said what I have to say ,Cas," she said.

"But I haven't, Can you please come see me?" he said not wanting to talk like this over the phone.

Meg sighed, "I don't think so," she said.

"Please, Meg," he said in a sad voice.

Meg sighed and bit her lip and nodded. "Ok," she said, "Let me finish up here should only take a few more hours," she said.

"I'll see you this evening then," Castiel said and hung up before she could change her mind.

Meg sighed seeing the sun was coming up she had lost track of time.


	8. The truth shall set you free

Meg slid the Angel blade out of Gages chest cavity as she sun was setting that day. She smiled lightly and walked over to Wes, "I've had my fun, now, it's your turn," she said and lifted the blade with both hands over her head.

"Wait…" Wes said and Meg smiled, "Don't think I will," she said and plunged the blade into his heart watching as he Crackled and burned out.

Meg slid to the floor and ran her fingers though her hair and laughed softly. It slowly built and she was laughing hysterically till tears ran down her face and she took a few unsteady breaths wiping her cheeks.

She pushed herself up and walked to the dirty table taking off her gloves. She wiped the blood spatter from her face with a clean cloth.

She arrived at the bunker not long after strolling in the front door. With a sigh she headed for Castiel's office.

"Howdy, Clarence," she said with a slight smile.

Castiel stood when she came in he say her shirt and pants were dotted in blood, "What happened?" he asked.

Meg looked at her clothes realizing she was covered in the demons blood, "Oh, um… made a deal with Crowley, he gave them to me," she said.

"Them? As in…"

"Yes," she said not letting his finish, not wanting to hear him say the words.

"I see, well that explains why you were busy," he said.

Meg nodded, she fidgeted sliding her hands in her back pockets when he stepped closer to her. She wanted to reach for him but she knew it was best not to.

"I'm glad you came, Meg," he said reaching to touch her shoulder but she quickly stepped to the side and walked over to his desk putting space between them.

"You wanted to talk, I'm here." She said sliding up to sit on his desk crossing her legs, "So, talk," she said.

Castiel sighed softly and didn't try again, "Meg,' he said.

Of all the times she has heard her name spoken his was the one that smoothed her crawling skin, she sighed softly and looked at him, "I know you you're going to say, but we can't Castiel, we can't pretend like everything is gonna be fine when it's not," she said.

Castiel's eye brows pulled together, "Since when do you, a demon, care about right or wrong," he asked.

Meg pushed her hair back from her face, "It's not about right and wrong," she said contradicting herself.

"Meg," he said stepping up to her again, as she uncrossed her legs. "What does it matter, if this is what we want?" he asked.

She looked away from him a moment clearing the lump that had formed in her throat, "I don't," she said but her voice showed her lie.

"Really," he said placing his hands on her knees, "So this doesn't bother you?" he said softly.

Meg bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, "Nope," she said leaning back slightly.

Castiel could heart her heart pick up, "I see," he said stepping up to the edge of the desk between her knees, "I can't seem to say the same," he said in a gruff tone.

Meg couldn't stop herself from leaning forward like a magnet was drawing them closer, "Castiel," she whispered softly.

Castiel slid his hand along the side of her neck pressing his forehead to hers, "Nothing that feels this right can be wrong," he said.

Meg breathed in his fresh clean scent, "Why are you so sweet on me, Clarence," she whispered softly.

"Because, you are… amazing," he said and pressed his lips to hers gripping the back of her neck.

Meg made fists around his jacket pulling him closer as she kissed him back for a moment before breaking the kiss looking at him. She couldn't deny the ache she felt for him, to have his hands on her burning away any trace of any hands before his, "you got a room in this dump, or are you only gonna fuck me on your desk," she said softly.

Castiel looked at her, "I do not have a room, I don't sleep, but the spare room is still empty.

Meg slid off the desk pressing against him feeling him twitch in his trousers made her smile, "Lead the way," she said.

Castiel pulled her down the hall way to the room she had shared with him the last time she was there.

"You were so open to me," he said running his fingers though her hair.

Meg bit her lip and looked away. She hated feeling vulnerable, "Well, I was drunk," she said trying to make an excuse.

Castiel shook his head lifting her face back to his, "No, that's not it," he said and kissed her again when her hands slid up his chest pushing his jacket from his shoulders to fall to the floor.

"You're so much hotter when you stop talking," she said kissing down his throat and chest as she undid his buttons.

Castiel Ran his slender fingers though her ling brown locks he let her kiss down till she reached the top of his trousers before touching her face and lifting her lips back to his. A fire of desire burned though him as his hand slid to cup her ass, pulling her pelvis against him.

Meg pulled his lower lip with her teeth pulling a low growl from him, "Mm.." Meg moaned softly with and smiled.

Castiel turned her so she fell back on the bed. He stood there a moment and pushed her shirt off. It seemed as if his lips kissed every inch of her exposed flesh.

"Castiel," she said softly.

He lifted his eyes to hers and the hunger she saw their intoxicated her. He tore her pants off not bothering with the zipper, "I liked those," she said.

"I'll find you another," he said and claimed her lips with his once more.

Meg's fingers tangled into his hair pressing her body against his. He pulled her bra off before kissing her breast. His mouth claimed her nipple teasing it with his tongue before pulling it playfully. Meg sucked air through her teeth and moaned arching her hips towards him.

Castiel smiled as he rubbed her through her panties as she soaked through them, "Mm, Meg," he said softly slipping two fingers deep into her wet crevice. He bit his lip hard and kissed her lips deeply.

"Cas," she moaned working his pants off as swiftly as she could.

He kicked them off pulling her panties to the side as he slid is fingers out of her rubbing her with his swollen tip that dripped for her.

"Please," she begged her hand clasped on either side of his face pulling his lips to hers as he filled her.

They held each other as he thrusted into her kissing her throat. Her inner walls clenched and released over and over again till he stroked her clit.

Meg pushed him back on the bed climbing on top of him grinding her hips back and forth on him as he stroked her clit. "Don't stop," she begged working her hips faster tip she came squeezing her breast. She worked her hips up and down on him after she came. Her walls seized on him tighter pushing him closer and closer to her climax.

"Shit," he said through his teeth as she gripped her hips pushing his up to meet hers. He felt her tighten on him and it sent him over the edge with her, she came as he filled her.

She collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them said anything, there was nothing to say. They drank each other in as their breathing slowed

"Stay," Castiel whispered when she started to get up.

She looked at him and bit her lip and nodded. Meg pulled the covers over them kissing his chest softly lying beside him, "As long as you want," she said against his skin.


	9. So, what has happened?

**4 weeks later.**

Meg turned on her stomach only to feel Castiel wrap his arms around her pressing his chest to her back.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly kissing her shoulder.

"Fine," Meg said in a sleepy voice. They didn't spend more than a few days apart. She buried her face into the pillow and smiled like an idiot.

"You don't have you hide that your happy," he said pulling her closer.

Meg rolled over on her back so he propped up on his elbow, "I am happy, Castiel," she said and touched his cheek, "Thanks to you mostly," she said.

"Mostly," he teased with a smiled.

Meg rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Don't go getting a big head," she said pulling his lips to hers.

"Never," he said against her lips and held her close, "I may be gonna for a little while," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

Castiel tucked her hair behind her ear. "I have some things I hae to handle in heaven," he said.

Meg sighed, "Fine, but don't let them give you a lobotomy this time," she teased.

Castiel chuckled and kissed her lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before he was gone.

Feeling hungry, she walked from the room Castiel had claimed as his since she started hanging around. She ran her fingers through her messy hair wearing her bed shorts and a tank top.

"Morning," Meg said as Sam sat at the table with his laptop and some old books.

"Oh hey, where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"Heaven stuff," she said with a shrugged and looked in the fridge.

"Since when do you eat breakfast here?" he asked.

"Since my vessel still has cravings," she said grabbing a carton of eggs and a bottle of hot sauce.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "That still weird," he said.

She grabbed a pan and set in on the stove turning on the eye. "Well it happens,' she said adding a few eggs to the pan when it was hot. She added a large amount of the hot sauce to each egg.

"Does your vessel get heart burn?" he asked arching a brow as she dropped a couple slices of bread into the toaster.

"never has but it doesn't mean it can't" she said flipping the eggs carefully not to break the still liquid yolk. She finished them and put them on the plate with the buttered toast. "Perfect," she said taking the plate to the table with coffee. "I am starving," she said and sat down stabbing the yolk to dip her bread in it.

"That's so gross," Sam said making a face at her food.

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of the toast then cut off a piece of egg and popped it into her mouth.

She ate until her stomach bulged from fullness, "that was so good," she said and downed the last of her coffee. "Fuck," she said and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing… just.." she stopped and looked confused, "I feel… sick," she said and stoodand clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the trashcan and puked. "Well, that's nasty," she said and wiped her mouth.

Sam looked at her confused, "Demon's don't get sick," he said.

Meg looked at him, "Good observation hawk eye," she said sarcasticly, "I think that I'm gonna lay down," she said and was out of the room before Sam could say a word.

Meg woke up from when she thought would be a quick nap but the clock read it was almost dinner time. Her head throbbed with every beat of her heart.

"What the hell," she muttered her pinched the bridge of her nose and slid out of thebed and padded down the hall in hear bare feet.

"I'm telling you, Dean she is acting weird," Sam said. Meg pressed herself agasint the wall listening.

"What's weird for a demon, Sammy?" Dean retorted.

She heard Sam sigh and she peeked around the corner. Sam stood with his back to her, Dean sat at the table.

"What is she is hexed, or something," he said.

"then it's her problem, she won't take our help," Dean said looking up at him, "even if I didn't want to help Hell's biggest whore."

Sam sighed, "what if it happened?" he asked.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes a moment. "It didn't, Cas would know." He said.

"Are you sure," he asked.

Dean sat there a moment and shook his head, "No, Sam, I'm not sure," he said and tossed his pen on the note book and sat back.

"We have to talk to him."

"We will as soon as we can," Dean said and meg ducked back behind the wall her eye brows knit together in confusion.

What the hell was that about? What could have happened? She cleared her throat and walked in the room, "Hello, boys," she said and they both fidgeted slightly and dean stood from some reason.

"Hey, Meg, how you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Good," she lied

Sam nodded, "Good,"

They all stood there in awkward silence

"Well, I'm gonna go," She said hooking her thumb over her shoulder and walked out.

What the hell had gotten into them? She could tell there was more to it but she knew she wasn't gonna ge the truth from them.

Meg waited will after they had passed out and swiped Sam's lap top from his room and opened it. It didn't take her long to crack his password.

Her eyes widened as she read through his recent research.

"What the fuck?" she said and slammed it shut and huffed. She put her head in her hand feeling like her head would explode.

Castiel returned almost a week later looking somber and super serious.

"Hey," Meg said setting her computer down.

"Hello," he said, "I heard you were sick," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "I eat and it didn't agree with me," she said.

Castiel saw how her eyes darted around the room, avoiding his, "what?" he said.

She looked at him, "You might want to sit down," she said.

Castiel sat on the bed in front of her.

"I think we have a big problem," she said.

"What is it, Meg?" He said worried.

"So, apparently you and I are not the first angel and demon to have, well, relations," she said and opened her lap top and showed him the pages she was looking at.

It was talk of these powerful immortal beings. Ruthless and murderous beast with no conscience.

"What is this?" he asked.

"They are called heretics," she said.

"So how do we kill them?" he asked.

"They haven't found a way, though it's theorized that blade of the saints might work," she said.

"Blade of the saints? As in an angel blade?" he asked.

She nodded, "yes."

"Why?" he asked.

She looked at her hands then at him, "Because they are the off spring of an angel and uh…" She looked at him and chewed her lip and sighed. "A Demon," she said.

"What are you saying?" he asked standing slowly.

Meg looked at him with a terrified look in here eyes even though she had a disbelieving smile on her face, "We're having a baby, Clarence," she said.


	10. Tears of joy?

Castiel stood there in shock he shook his head a few time try to organize his suddenly jumbled thoughts, "You are… With child," He managed to get out, "My," he swallowed looking like his head might explode, "Child," he said.

Meg sighed knowing she felt much the same the days before, "its ok, Cas, just breath," she said and stood touching his shoulder.

Castiel moved away from her not seeing the pang of pain flash though her eyes at the rejection. "How is this ok? None of this is ok!" he said and the Electricity in the room crackled.

Meg backed away nervously glancing around the room and Castiel stormed from the room leaving a trail of exploding light bulbs in his wake. "That went well," Meg sighed and fell back on the bed running her fingers through her hair.

Hours later Castiel knocked on the open door and leaned against the door frame, "Hello," he said.

"Hey," she said sitting up she had almost fallen asleep.

"I've calmed down," he said sounding more like an autism case every time he opened his mouth.

"I can see that," she said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Meg rolled her eyes and patted the bed. "Come sit," she said.

"I'd rather stand," he said taking a few steps closer to her.

"What is it?" Meg asked running her fingers though her hair.

"We can't kill it, not without killing you," He said.

Meg sighed and nodded, "I know,"

"it will grow…"

"Yup, that's normally how it works," she said.

"Then Sam and Dean want to… Eliminate the threat," he added.

"I know," she said, "they kill it, or it kills thousands," she said. She had no need for a child they were loud messy and cried too much, but something about killing this baby set her teeth on edge.

"So, we are on the same page," he said.

Meg stood and walked over to him she tried to ignore then way he shifted his body away from her, "What is your problem?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing,"

"Whatever," she said and looked at him. "You're an ass you know that?" she said

"What?" Castiel asked bringing his confused eyes to her.

"You are an ass. You act like I wanted this to happen," she said.

"No, I don't think that," he said and sighed. "I'm just, unsure what the proper etiquette is for impregnating your Demon lover," he said.

Meg bit back a laugh, "did you just make a joke?" she asked.

"I don't think so," He said. Meg laughed and Castiel smiled slightly and slid his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers. They stood there a moment with their eyes closed and Castiel sighed softly, "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well," she said, "I'm going to get fat, probably blame you for all of my problems, and cry, then I'll have this thing and Sam and Dean take it from there, and then we live our lives like we have been," she said with a shrug. She had to admit the Hormones coursing through her vessel were warping her head a little.

"You will cry?" Castiel asked.

"Probably this vessel has had children… before I took hold of her, she seemed to cry a lot with them," she said.

Castiel's brows knit together, "Let's not talk about that," he said. He didn't like that Demons took any vessel they like. At least Jimmy, his vessel, agreed to let him enter.

"Angels, such prudes," she said and smiled.

Castiel looked at her a moment, "we are not… Prudes," he said earning an eye roll from Meg.

"If you say so," she said.

Castiel still couldn't wrap his head around the fact she was pregnant. It was so alien to him. He couldn't even imagine what was happening inside of her.

Meg felt like her skin was crawling constantly. She fidgeted and looked around the room. "Well im hungry we should go find food," she said.

"I don't eat," he said.

Meg smiled coyly, "I beg to differ," she said and winked before walking out.

Castiel followed her from the room. He wasn't sure what to say so he followed a few steps behind her in silence. When they got to the kitchen she raided the cabinets grabbing bits of everything.

"I don't think that's going to taste very good," Castiel pointed out as she put slices of dill pickle on her Peanut butter sandwich.

"How about you stand there and look pretty? Thinking isn't your strong suit," she teased closing up her sandwich and cutting it in half before taking a bite. "See? Wrong as always," she said with her mouth full tearing open a bag of chips.

"I am no always wrong," he said.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," she said and finished her sandwich before hopping up on the counter. "Entertain me, Clarence," she said.

Castiel walked over to her, "What would you like me to do?" he asked standing between her knees.

Meg touched his cheek. She knew it was the baby messing with her, but she pulled him closer and smiled. "I have some idea," she said and kissed his lips.

 **3 months later**

Meg was forced to stay in the bunker at all times. If anyone got their hands on her and the baby, the death toll would climb, fast. She pulled on her yoga pants and a t-shirt that stretched over her belly. She sighed pulling the shirt off and tossing it in the basket with the others that no longer fit.

"If you're going to keep me locked up I need a better wardrobe," she muttered.

Castiel lay on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fat, tired, and ready for this to be over," she said. her stomach looked much bigger than a woman should at 4 months but this was no average baby either.

Castiel sat up moving to sit on the edge of the bed in his boxers."All the books and sites say the mother gives birth within 5 months," he said.

"I know, I read them just like you did," she said not even looking at him, annoyed she walked to the closet in her bra looking for a shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Castiel said.

Meg whirled around throwing a book from the shelf at him. He simply cocked his head to one side as it flew past, "Don't be fucking sorry! Get me some clothes that fit!" she said and grabbed one of his button down's from the hanger and pulled it on. She noticed it wasn't baggy anymore and sighed.

Castiel picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry," Meg said touching his chest, "It's this fucking kid!" she said looking down at her extended stomach. "I don't see why people do this," she said.

Castiel ran his fingers though her hair and kissed her forehead softly. "I know, but it will all be over soon," he said.

Meg laid her head on his bare chest and kissed his skin softly, "Thank you," she said pressing her cheek to his chest.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

Meg laughed and looked up at him, "You put up with my crazy," she said simply.

Castiel smiled and kissed her softly, "Only because you put up with mine," he said remembering the time they spent together in the mental hospital.

"very true," she said and groaned softly dropping her hand to her stomach, "I swear this thing thinks my ribs are punching bags."

Castiel's hand twitched slightly wanting to feel but they were told not to get attached. "Is there anything that I can do?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, but thanks," she said kissed his lips softly.

"CAS! Get your ass out here," They heard Dean yell down the hall.

Meg rolled her eyes, "They are testing my patience," she said.

"Well that isn't good," he said and snapped his fingers and he was fully clothed. He gave her a kiss and walked out of the room.

Meg turned around and saw boxes stacked behind her that weren't there before. "What the…" she opened the box and found clothes. A small smile spread across her face, "Oh, Clarence," she said and started sorting through them tossing out the ugly stuff and anything too small.


	11. Is it supposed to look like that?

**6 weeks later.**

Meg ran her hands over her belly laying in the bed. She could lie, she was growing attached. She wondered if that would go away.

The growth accelerated a few weeks back pushing her closer and closer to giving birth much sooner then they originally expected. "How are you feeling?" Castiel asked when he entered the room hanging his coat on the rack.

"Um, Fat seems to cover it," she said the affection leaving her touch before she dropped her hand.

"You seem… Upset," he said and sat on the bed beside her.

Meg rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't you be?" she said sharply.

Castiel nodded and looked at her, "I understand, but that's not what I meant," he said, "I sense your growing attachment to it," he said.

Meg pushed her hair back, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said avoiding his prodding eyes.

"That is a lie," he said matter of fact.

Meg cut her eyes at him a moment then away, "It's just… these damn emotions!" she said pushing herself up so she was sitting straighter, "They are kind of intense," she said placing her hand where she felt the baby kick. "Feeling it move," she said softly.

"I thought the movement brought discomfort?" he said confused.

Meg half smiled glancing at him through her lashes, "Not always," she said and took his hand, "Feel it for yourself," she said.

Castiel hesitated but allowed her to press his hand to the side of her swollen belly. The angel waited with his hand on the demons belly feeling nothing, "what am I Supposed to-" he cut off ubruptly when he felt the small bump against his hand, "That is… Strange," he said placing his other hand on her belly as well staring at her stomach in amazement.

The demon half smiled, "Pretty cool, huh?" she said watching his face shift from awe to amazement and finally sadness. Meg's face fell slightly.

"It doesn't change what must be done, Meg," he said slowly removing his hands from her stomach.

Meg's eyes burned slightly when he folded his hands in his lap. "But what if it does?" she said in barely a whisper.

"What are you saying, Meg?" he said standing slowly to face her.

"Nothing," she said looking at the clock, "I'm tired I'm going to go to bed," she said wiggling down into the bed laying on her side with her back to him.

Castiel sighed and stood there for a moment before slipping off his black dress coat laying it over the chair. "I'm sorry," he said laid on the bed just behind her resting his hand on her shoulder.

Meg sat up and rolled to face him her wide eyes sparkled with tears she refused to shed, "It's not your fault," she said. "I'm due any day now, it's just all the hormones," she said touching his face. "I miss you, Clarence," she said.

Castiel smiled and pressed his lips to hers softly, "I have missed you as well," he said and pulled her as close as her stomach would allow and stroked her hair softly till she fell asleep. He watched her sleep a while thinking of how aweful she must feel when he felt her body jerk arching her back and she screamed, "Meg!" he said urgently. Her stomach moved in unnatural ways.

"Get it out!" She cried every book flew from the shelves and Clattered to the floor. Castiel lifted her with great care flashing to the room they had prepared "Sam! Dean! It's happening!" he called.

Dean came running in flanked but Sam. "Already we weren't expecting her pop yet," Dean said over Meg screams.

Castiel Helped her out of her bottoms and tried reassuring her, "It's gonna be ok," he said.

"They're gonna kill him!" she sobbed before screaming as her stomach rolled poking out in painful ways.

Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks before looking at her, "Don't think about anything but getting the baby out," Sam said softly andCastiel took his place at her feet he had read every Medical journal about child birth known to man.

"Ok, Meg, You need to push now," Castiel said.

"I can't!" she snapped.

"You must," he said and meg took a few jagged breaths and tucked her chin to her chest and pushed.

"Good, keep going," he said as he saw the baby crown.

Meg sobbed and fell back against the bed before taking a few breaths and pushed again. It took what seemed like hours for the baby to emerge.

Castiel grabbed a towel they had nearby and wrapped the baby in it. "It's a boy," he said softly. He started around to show Meg and Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"You think that is a good idea," he said angel blade already in hand.

Castiel jerked his shoulder from him giving him a look that said _don't you dare try anything_. He finished rounding the table Meg sat up her body Already healing.

"Thank you," she said when Castiel laid the small bundle in his arms. It wasn't until that moment Meg realized he never cried. She looked down at the little boy covered in blood. His eyes wide open looking back at her with the beep blue eyes. "He doesn't look dangerous," she said running her finger over his velvet soft cheek.

"Yet," Dean said rolling the handle of the angel blade in his grip.

Castiel looked at the tiny infant, "It's different," he said and looked at Dean.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Dean said, "This needs to end," he said and Castiels hand shot out send dean flying back. "You will not touch him," he said.

Sam stood ready. He wasn't sure what he next action was supposed to be. "You ok Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean stood and dusted himself off, "I'm fine," he said his eyes locked with Castiel's. "We talked about this," he said simply taking a few slow steps.

"I know," Castiel said.

"Well I guess now we know the real reason these son's of bitches are so hard to kill," Sam said. "I was reading earlier. It's believed the parents protect the baby till it's grown, I didn't think it was true," he said.

"How about now, Sammy?" Dean snapped.

"It could be possible," he muttered and looked at Castiel, "Whatever you are feeling it's that thing!" he said jabing his finger at the infant.

"That thing is my son!" Castiel helped Meg off the table and into her sweats, never taking his eyes off the boys. "We are leaving," he said

Meg held the baby close to her. She kept him nestled in the crook of her arm. She knew they should be killing him, it was what needed to happen to heretics, but this wasn't any heretic, it was her child.

The swelling she felt in her chest was real to her. The ache in her heart when she thought of those big Blue eyes never opening again was real.

"Let's go," Castiel said

"That thing has to die" Dean said at the made their way to the door.

"Not today" he said.

"You're only making this harder."

"So be it," Meg said and walked out with Castiel, "What the hell are we doing?" She asked feeling slightly panicked.

"I don't know," he said simply and kept walking with her he flashed them out.

 ****What will Sam and Dean do? Will Cas and Meg be able to keep the baby safe?****


	12. Oswald

He took them to one of his hide outs and turned on the lamp beside a beat up couch.

"This is…" she looked around the walls that looked like they could be growing something under the sigils he had painted over every wall, window and door, "different," she said. "ok no it's gross," she said and pushed her hair back and held the baby still wrapped in the towel. "We need supplies," she said.

"We don't have to stay here long just for the night," Castiel said.

Meg walked around it smelled stale. It was obvious he hadn't been here in sometime. "So where are we?" she asked.

"Kanas," he said.

Meg arched her perfectly sculpted brow and then rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Thanks, Toto, " she said and Castiel looked at her. "I'll get supplies you stay here," he said and he was gone.

Meg looked down at the baby who had fallen asleep and she ran her fingertip over his purple tinted eye lid, "I don't even know what to call you," she said in a soft whisper and kissed his forehead before finding a room down the short hall way. The wood paneled walls reminded her of a trailer walls. "This isn't so bad," she said softly the bed looked mostly clean. She made sure his skin didn't touch but laid him in the middle while she looked around the room.

It was small and perfectly square, maybe 8 feet across. The full size bed was tucked in the corner under the sigil painted window.

She peeked out and all she could see was trees. "Wait here," she said to the sleeping baby and walked across the hall to the tiny bathroom that seemed to have just enough room for a small sink, a toilet and a tub. "Perfect," she said sarcastically and stood on the toilet to look out the small window above it. Again, all she could see was trees.

The demon made her way back to the bedroom and sat on the bed looking at the baby again. "What the hell are we doing," she said softly to herself. When she heard Castiel return with his arms full she lifted the baby off the bed and walked to the living room.

"I didn't know what to get. So I got everything," he said. A baby bath tub topped a laundry basket filled with diapers and a wipes, in a backpack he had blankets, bottles powder formula and packs of onsies and socks. He handed her another bag that was filled with baby bath shampoo and washcloths and towels. "He is dirty, he needs to be cleaned," Castiel said.

"So your giving this to me why?" she asked. "You're the one who read all the books, last time I held a baby I was feeling its blood drip from my elbows," she said.

Castiel gave her a disapproving look, "Fine ill wash the infant," he said and dumped the contents of the little blue plastic baby bath onto the couch before walking over to the counter.

"This doesn't appear to have a water spout," he said looking at the plastic over and over.

"I think you fill it in the sink," she said and laid the baby in emptied laundry basket after lining it with a thick blanket. Meg began sorting through all the items he brought opening packs of white onsies. "So what are we gonna call him?" she asked as casually as she could manage.

Castiel was silent till the tub was filled with warm water, "In Heaven, we received our name of God," he said.

Meg folded the clothes and placed them in a pile. "Well we have to call him something," she said.

Castiel took off his trench coat and then his black suit jacket tossing them over the chair. He rolled up the sleeves to his white button down and lifted the baby from the makeshift cot and lay him in the padded tub. He thought a moment looking into the child's wide eyes. "Zazriel , I knew an angel in my Garrison with that name, it means power of God," he said.

Meg arched her brow. "Naming a half demon baby after an angel? I'm not sure that's allowed," she said.

Castiel stood awkwardly looking at the infant "What would you like to be called?" he asked not expecting an answer and he was right. He grabbed a cloth and carefully washed the silent baby. "Should we be worried he hasn't cried?" he asked.

Meg shrugged, "Do they normally cry a lot?" she asked standing.

"I'm unsure," he said. "If you don't like Zazriel, what do you like?" she asked.

Meg looked at the child, "Pyro," she said looking at him then at Castiel, "Prince of Falsehood," she said with a coy smile.

"That does sound like a good thing," Castiel said wiping the baby's skin softly his skin was the color of cream mixed with honey, "His is magnificent," Castiel said in a soft voice. "Oswald, It's German, meaning-"

"Power of God," Meg said with a smiled, "Ossie," She said and looked at the clean baby sucking on his fist, "It's perfect," she said.

"Oswald it is," Castiel said and lifted the baby from the water "Would you grab a towel?" he asked holding the dripping baby against his shirt.

Meg laughed and grabbed and soft blue hooded towel and helped castiel wrap him, She laughed as he awkwardly apologized for every wrong move.

"I think he will make it," she said cradling the baby, "You make a bottle, I'll get him dressed," she said and walked over to the beat up sofa laying the baby down,

"Bottle, Right, easy," he said with no confidence and grabbed the orange can from the back pack and followed the directions making a mess trying to get the powder into the neck of the bottle. "Rat's," he said.

Meg bit back a laugh putting a diaper on Oswald before sliding a onsie over his head snapping it at the bottom. "There we go," she said and added little socks to his feet before wrapping him the best she could in a blanket. She looked over and Castiel was eye level with the pot of water on the stove.

"They saw a watched pot never boils," He said and turned his head his hands still on his knees, "It would have to eventually, Right?" he said and looked back at the pot.

Meg shook her head and looked at their son, "Lets hope you got my brains," she said and shook her head.

Once the bottle was warm Castiel handed it to her, "I made it to the direct specifications on the can of powdered milk," he said.

Meg took it and laughed. "Thanks," she said and offered it to Oswald, who took it happy closing his eyes. Meg knew it was his powers making them do all this but to her it felt right. Nothing was changing that.

Castiel added the pillow from the bed to the laundry basket before placing the blanket back in "That should work for the night. Till we nee something bigger," he said.

The demon nodded "Alright," she said placing him in it once he was asleep. They placed him in the bed room so he could sleep.

Meg smiled leaning against the counter, "Your shirt is soaked," she said when he came in to the room. "Here," she said walking over to his and started unbuttoning his shirt. She was half way down his stomach before his hands were around her. "What?" she asked

"I should change in the bathroom," He said.

"Why? I've already seen you naked," she said untucking his shirt.

Castiel licked his lips hoping it would rid him of his sudden cotton mouth, "I know, but you had a baby not 5 hours ago," he said, "For which we are being hunter, need I remind you," he added.

"I'm a demon, I heal Castiel," she said the said undoing the last few buttons on his shirt. "It's one of the Many," She paused and kissed the side of his collar bone, "Many," she paused again and nipped at his ear, "Many talents," she said softly.

The angel felt the burn building low in his abdomen "I see," he said sliding his hands around her hips pulling against him "Meg," he said softly sliding one hand around gripping her ass,

Meg bit her lip they were nose to nose as she pressed her self against him, "Mm, Seems like you might have changed your mind," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I still think it's a bad idea but I enjoy sex and if you want it, I'm ok with that," he said and kissed her neck turning to pin her against the counter. It was almost like they fed off each other's power.

Meg laughed softly and pushed his white shirt down the back of his perfectly sculpted shoulders, tracing it with her finger. "I've missed this part," she said pressing her lips to his shoulder wrapping her arms under his gripping the backs of his shoulders.

Castiel pulled out of her grasp slowly pulling her shirt over her head, "I have missed this, as well," he said running his hand down her body between her breasts.

Meg closed her eyes feeling his skin against hers "I can't take this," she said softly her hands on his leather belt pulling it loose before working the button open and dropped to her knees. In the small shack the kitchen table wasn't far Castiel leaned against it for support.

He watched as she pulled his pants open freeing his hard shaft. "Fuck" she whispered softly taking his head into her mouth loving the feeling of his hand balling in her hair, "Meg," he moaned softly resisting the urge to thrust his hips deeper.

Meg moaned softly sliding her hand into her pants teasing herself slightly. Castiel looked down watching his shaft disappear into her throat over and over again. "I'm going to bend you over this table," he said in a deep hungry tone.

Meg pulled back stroking him and smiled. "Is that a promise?" she asked and Castiel's hand wrapped around her throat pulling her to standing.

"Yes it it," he said and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Meg wasn't complaining as his hands tore her pants off and he spun her so her back pressed against him, "Damn it, Clarence when did this happen?" she asked as his hand wrapped around her throat agasint pulling her head to one side kissing her throat. "I like it," she said arching her back feeling her hard cock against her ass.

"I've learned more from the pizza man," he joked softly pushing her legs open.

Meg moaned softly as he slid his tip inside her, "Please," she begged and he slammed inside her, "Fuck!" she cried feeling every pulse of him. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt but it felt so good. Every nerve in her ached to be touched by him, "Cas!" she cried gripping the edge of the table.

Megs jucies soaked him making it easy for him to slide in and out, "damn it, Meg," he moaned resting his hand on the small of her back "Yes!" he moaned feeling her tighten on him he teased her clit until she cried out.

She was still coming down when slid out of her, pulled out a chair and sat down pulling her with him "Come here," he said softly pulling her onto his lap, "I want to see you," Castiel whispered against her lips as she lowered herself onto him. His breathing hitched as she started on him.

Meg rode him rolling her hips as she worked him, "Cum with my, Castiel," she said feeling him fill her she stroked her clit fast when his hands became preoccupied on her breasts. He gripped her tightly "Don't stop," he begged and kissed her deeply.

She rode him harder till he was at the edge and she slid off him using her hand stroking him hard and fast as his grip tightened on her the pads of his fingers pressing into her skin. "I'm…" he gasped moaning as he shot hot ribbons up her stomach as she moaned sitting on his lap, "Damn," she said softly and slid her body closer to him "Oh Cas" she said with a satisfied laugh.

"I know what you mean," he said, and looked at her stomach and his as well "I appear to have made a mess," he said.

Meg smiled and kissed his lips softly, "I'm so not getting knocked up again," she said, "So we deal with the mess." She grabbed the dirty bath towel and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Castiel held her close and kissed her throat when she tipped her head back, "should we check on the baby?" he asked.

Meg shook her head, "Naw, he will be fine for a few more hours," she said and stood pulling him with her over to the sofa and lay down. Castiel smiled and slid behind her pulling her back against his chest, "You know you don't need sleep now right," Castiel said.

"I know, I just like feeling you," she said and his arms snaked around her.

"Anytime," he said and pressed his face to her hair closing his eyes.


	13. On the Road again Kinda

Meg lay in Castiel's arms till Oswald cries broke the comforting silence. "So he does make noise, that is good to know," she said with a slight smile, the sun had just begun to peek into the window. She kissed his forearm and reluctantly slid out of his arms to stand and stretch. Meg slid her arms into his white button down and secured a few of the buttons in the middle.

"I could get use to this," he said pushing himself off the couch to pull on his pants. He was mesmerized by the way she looked in his shirt.

"Easy, Clarence, you'll pitch a tent," she teased feeling his eyes fixate on her and walked to the bedroom to check on the crying infant. "Good morning," she said. As soon as the baby saw her he stopped crying and smiled at her, a few teeth pushed through the gums, "What the hell," Meg said confused kneeling down beside the make shift bed realizing his limbs hung over the edge when the night before his body was tucked perfectly in the nest of pillows and blankets.

"Been getting your spinach, Popeye?" she laughed disbelieving as she lifted the baby. "What are you gonna be?" she whispered softly as the baby sat easily on her hip. Dark brown peachfuz was now short brown silk hair curling out of his head in every angle, "Could you be more adorable?" she muttered. "Castiel," she said exiting the room with a nearly one year old sized Oswald.

Castiel turned and his eyes got wide as he took in the child for himself, "Goodness, are you sure it's the same baby,"

Meg rolled her eyes, "Yes he is the same kid," she said feeling his little hands gripping the back of her shoulder. "He is impossible," she said and ran her hand over his hair and pulled his forehead to her lips.

"Well, does he still need a bottle?" Castiel asked and held up the bottle he was about to warm for him.

Oswald bounced happily on her hip making the demon laugh, "I will take that as a yes," she said.

Castiel smiled and placed it in the warming water.

"You could just put it in the micro wave, it's faster," Meg said looking through the clothes wondering if any of it would fit. The onsie she had put on him the night before was unsnapped at the crotch looking a bit stretched out.

"Microwave leaves hot spots, he could get burned," Castiel said eye level with the pot of now boiling water.

"Ok, Dr. Phil," she said with a chuckle.

Castiel cut his eyes at her side ways then looked back at the pot.

Meg pulled the onsie off and dug through the basket hoping to find something that fits. "we can't stay here much longer," she said. "Sam and Dean will find us soon enough," she changed his diaper "We gave you a name little man," she said and rubbed his little belly, "My little Oswald," she said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"What are we going to do?" Castiel asked as he walked over with the warmed bottle. "With a child, we can't run forever," he said.

Meg sighed softly, "I know, but for a while we can," she said

Castiel's head snapped up, "Better start now," he said and tossed her clothes to her "They have found us," he said.

Meg pulled his shirt over her head and tossed it to him.

Within 2 minutes they were dressed and Meg had a bag stuffed with stuff for Oswald, "We need a car,"

"I have one," he said and walked out the back door with her.

They cleared a few yards between them in the car that was hidden under a tarp, "This looks promising," she muttered under her breath.

"We have been looking for you," A voice came from behind them.

They turned on their heels and looked at the 3 slender men in matching black suits behind them. "Crowley wants the Heretic." the first one said.

Meg glanced around seeing a few more join them. "Well, that's not going to happen, Julian," she said. "Cas, take the baby," she said.

"You can't fight them on your own," he said.

"Oh, you are sexy, but you have got to stop underestimating me," she said pulling her angle blade from her waist band. "Watch me," she said and lunged sinking the blade into one demons stomach and the others descended on her.

She spun and landed another blow. She felt the burn of a blade on her side she cried out and stumbled back a few steps. Castiel killed the one that lunged for Oswald.

Meg sank her blade into the last ones heart and wiped the blood off the back of her hand not realizing it was spattered all over her face. Castiel chuckled. "I don't believe that is going to work," he said and brushed his thumb over her cheek , "Are you hurt?" he asked. Meg winced lifting the edge of her shirt showing the gash across her ribs.

"It will heal," she said and Castiel nodded. She pulled Oswald back into her arms checking him over. There wasn't a mark on him other than a few drops of the demons blood. "Get ready little man," she said holding him close as Castiel uncovered the car and got the bag into the back seat and meg sat in the Passenger seat, "We have to get him a car seat," she said and put the seatbelt around her and Oswald who faced her straddling her hips laying his head on her chest.

"We will stop down the road a ways, I have the feeling those weren't the last demons on our tail," he said and climbed in the front seat before starting the car. It wasn't a bad car, but it was old and made a lot of racket.

Meg rubbed Oswald's back as the his eyelids grew heavy, she smiled grabbing his blanket and covered him and his head blocking out the sunlight so he could rest.

They drove in silence for almost 50 miles before Castiel thought it was safe enough to stop. "Where are we going?" Meg asked after she laid Oswald in the back seat while he slept. "I have many safe houses," he said and loaded the trunk with the Items they bought. The trunk was stuffed with every item they could need for the ever growing Oswald. "He is beautiful," she said peeking through the back window to the sleeping baby in the back seat. Castiel peeked in at him, "he is a good looking child," he said and kissed her cheek, "If we hurry we can get there before sun up," he said.

Meg nodded and scooped up Oswald buckling him into the rear facing car seat she made sure to get one that grew with the child. Meg sat in the back with him letting him pick cheerios out of the palm of her hand. She had the feeling he wouldn't need it long in any case. It was dark when Meg Crawled over the front seat dropping into the passenger side. "I didn't think he would ever fall asleep," Meg said putting her legs over his lap.

"Are you comfortable?" Castiel asked in a gruff tone.

"Yes I am actually, you got a problem, Clarence?" she challenged.

Castiel took one hand off the steering wheel rubbing slowly from her ankle to her calf, "No complaints here," he said.

Meg smiled at him his profile illuminated only by the lights from the dash board. "Do you think we will be safe there for a while?" she asked. She really hated being on the run with Oswald it made them venerable.

"That's my hope," Castiel said his hand still on her leg.

"At least of a few months we need something stable, for him, at least."

"I know," He said and kept his eyes on the road.

Meg studied the way his brow knit together like he was trying to look at his forehead, "You are going to pop an aneurysm one day," she said and he finally looked towards her and cracked a smile.

"Even if I did it wouldn't hurt," he said, "for long anyway," he added.

Meg twisted her lips slightly, "Hmm," she ran her finger down his jaw line when he tore his eyes from hers and returned them to the road. Meg bit her lip running her foot along his thigh. His eyes darted downward for just a moment.

"Meg," he said clearing his throat.

"Hmm?" she looked at him innocently.

"I'm driving that's a bit, well, distracting," he sliding his hand up her calf over her jeans. "Very distracting," he corrected. His heart sped up slightly sending waves of heat under his skin pooling in his groin.

Meg smiled happily, "Is it?" she said her hands tugging at the button on her pants releasing it. With steady fingers, she slid the zipper down. "Is this distracting?" she asked. She felt the familiar ache she got when she was around him. She desire that never seemed to be satisfied. Her hand slid into the front of her pants.

Castiel tore his eyes from her to check the road but she was terribly distracting. "I do believe this is the definition of distracting," he said using his right hand pulling her hips slightly closer.

"Is that a complaint?" she asked leaning against the door trowing one leg over the back over the seat leaving the other in his lap. She rubbed herself softly through her panties feeling his groin twitch and grow under her right leg. Castiel started hitting the brakes and she stopped, "No, keep driving," she said, "Don't stop," she said keeping her voice low not wanting to wake the baby.

"Why?" Castiel asked stepping on the throttle again so she would resume.

Meg sat up slightly sliding her pants off tossing them in the floor board. "It's fun to make to squirm," she said. Even in the darkness they both had perfect vision Meg slid closer to him kissing the side of his throat.

"Meg, I-"

"Sh," she said and unhooked his belt quickly releasing him from his trousers. "You liked that huh?" she taunted stroking his slowly nibbling at his ear kissing his throat. She shifted in her seat to lower her mouth to his hard cock. His hand tangled in his hair as she took in over and over again into her throat till he felt like he would explode. He moaned softly, so not to wake the sleeping baby. He drove carefully not letting the tires drift from the center of the lane.

"Oh Meg," he moaned softly gripping the back of her neck.

Meg slowed before he could climax pulling a soft growl from his lips. "Pull over," she said.

Castiel slowed and turned onto a dirt side road throwing the car in park and cutting the lights, he slid his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her hard on the mouth pulling her against him feeling how wet she was through her underwear. "please," he managed in a strangled tone tearing her clothes over her head.

In a flash they were against the outside of the car, Meg felt the cold frame press against her skin. It was a polar opposite to the fire that burned just under the surface. Her leg wrapped around him as he pulled her panties out of his way plunging into her his mouth burned its way down her throat his hands tore her shirt over her head and claimed her lips again. They moaned as meg leaned her head back.

"You make me crazy," he said his voice deep with desire as he ran his hands up her sides staring down at her body, thrusting deeper and harder into her.

Meg moaned gripping his shoulders, "oh Cas!" she cried sliding her hands up his neck tangling her fingers in his hair, "Fuck me! Yes!" she moaned forcing his head back kissing his throat bitting hard enough to leave marks when he rubbed her clit sending her over the edge crying and begging for more.

Castiel turned and they sank to the grass on the hidden side road. He rolled her onto her stomach pressing himself to her. The grass tickled her face a little as she moaned still catching her breath when he pulled her hips upher ass up in the air. He rubbed her soaked hole with his tongue pulling tiny whimpers from her.

"Castiel," she pushed her hips back slightly and he pulled away. "Please, baby," she begged as he sat up on his knees behind her.

He moaned softly stroking himself pressing to her delicate puckered skin. "Mm, May I?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, fuck yes," she gasped as he filled her she pushed herself up on her hands. Her shaft filled her ass giving her sensations she never thought possible.

Castiel thrusted in and out of her his hand snaked around to stroke her clit, her juices dripping out of her. They both climbed together, the pressure and electricity between them built before he filled her ass with his hot seed thrusting into her a few deep and hard times before sliding out.

Meg fell to the side and rolled onto her back spent. "Damn it, Cas," she said with a wry laugh.

He sat back on his heels and tucked his flaccid member into his trousers and zipped them, "We should get back on the road," he said finally thinking clearly not liking that they were exposed there.

"Agreed," she said and sat up.

Castiel stopped her a moment and caressed her cheek, "that was amazing," he said.

Meg smiled and paused before standing and found her clothes pulling them on.

The sky was just turning pink when they pulled onto the dirt road that twisted for a few miles before it led to a to a brick house surrounded by trees.

"We are literally in the middle of nowhere," Meg said getting out.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, that is the appeal," he said and lifted Oswald from the back seat. "Wow he is getting bigger," he said he wasn't much longer but his shirt was tight across his belly and he had 6 teeth completely in the front.

Meg nodded, "Yeah he is," she said grabbing some stuff from the trunk.

Castiel grabbed the baby bag and carried him inside. "Would you like to play?" Castiel asked knowing they had been driving a long time.

Meg walked up the 3 steps to the small porch and walked inside, "Where is a room?" she asked standing in the dimly lit living room. It smelled stale but it was clean aside from needing a good dusting.

"Through there," he said pointing down the hallway as he laid out some toys and set Oswald on his bottom on the carpet.

Meg walked down the white walled 6 foot hall way to the last door which had the smallest room they had bought a play pen for him to sleep in knowing he would soon outgrow it. She laid a blanket in the bottom and got the rest of the bags from the trunk along with a cooler of perishables. Once everything was in its place she found Castiel laying on the floor propped up on his elbow helping Oswald with a wooden puzzle.

"Wow he is pretty smart," she said sinking to the floor with her legs folded under her. Oswald held out the piece to her, "Ma!" he said happily and banged it against the board bursting out laughing. Meg and Castiel couldn't help laughing along their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

They both looked at Oswald when he clapped demanding there attention while he worked on the puzzle.

Meg ran her hand over Oswald's curly hair, he crawled into her lap popping his thumb into his mouth. Her arms wrapped around him pressing her cheek to his hair. "How can he be bad?" she said softly and pressed her lips to his head softly.

Castiel watched her with him and shook his head. "I don't know, he seems so… good," he said.

Meg looked at Castiel. "He doesn't deserve to be hunted," she said.

HE nodded in agreement and sighed, "We can hide from them, They are only human," he said.

"Human," she muttered thoughtfully and rocked side to tide till Oswald fell asleep, "Will you lay him down?" she asked

 ****Will Sam and Dean find them?****

 **Word from the author: What are you thinking of Meg and Castiel? Is there anything you would like to see from them? Please Leave me a review :) Much Love, Sadie**


	14. The Great and Powerful Oz

**4 week later.**

Meg stood in the kitchen the contemporary cabin somewhere in the mountains California wearing Castiel's shirt over her panties. Her hair piled in a messy mass of curls. "Oz! Breakfast!" she called dumping the eggs onto his plate. She dropped buttered toast on his plate as well.

Oswald walked from his room wearing his stripped pajamas. He looked almost 4 his growth slowed down over the last few days he had barely gown in 2 days. "Thank you, Mommy," he said sitting in his chair on his knees.

Meg smiled and messed up his hair, "No problem, trouble maker," she said and kissed his forehead, "dig in," she said setting a glass cup of milk in front of him.

He drank from it. Castiel walked in the front door as she was washing the breakfast dishes. "Daddy!" Oswald jumped from his chair. Castiel scooped him up, "Hello," he said and kissed his head, "Have you been good for your mother?" he asked.

Oswald nodded, "Yes," he said. Castiel set him on his feet and he went back to eating.

Castiel moved to stand behind Meg at the sink wrapping his arms around her. "Hello to you as well," he said and kissed her exposed neck.

Meg smiled tipping her head slightly, "You were supposed to be back hours ago," she said rising the last dish in the running water and set it in the rack before drying her hands.

Castiel turned her to face him, "I know, I ran into some trouble but I handled it," he said.

Meg slid her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her into as hug. "Are we going to have to move again soon?" she asked keeping her voice low.

"I don't believe so," he said and kissed her shoulder releasing the hug. "they know we are west but that is all," he said and kissed her lips lovingly, "Don't you worry, we will keep him safe."

"I know that," she said leaning against the sink. That was when she saw his shirt was splattered with blood. "Not yours I hope," she said.

Castiel looked down, "only some of it," he said and took off his jacket and dropped it on the couch walking to the bedroom.

"Eat your breakfast then you can watch tv, Ossie," she said and kissed his head and trailed behind Castiel. "So what happened?" she asked crossing her arms leaning against the door frame

"Crossed paths with a few demons things got ugly," he said and dropped his blade on the bed.

Meg sighed and saw the blood on his stomach when he took his shirt off, "They stabbed you," she said grazing the spot softly with the tips of her fingers.

"I heal, remember?" he said and lifted her face up, "Don't worry about me," he said brushing his lips against hers.

Meg wrapped her arms around him pressing her lips to his; Castiel's finger found and removed the pencil holding her hair in place. "I've missed you," she said resting her forehead on his.

"It's only been 2 days and I have missed you as well," he said they stood there holding each other for a few moments his hands ran up and down her back.

Meg smiled and ran her fingers through his brown curls. "How much did you miss me?" she asked. Castiel smiled. "More then you know," he said and kissed down her throat his lips just touching her skin. Meg bit her lip wrapping her arms around him, "Why don't you show me how much?" she said and he turned pinning her against the wall by the door pushing it closed and locking it.

Meg undid his belt and she kissed him deeply pressing against him, "we have about 20 minutes till he comes looking for me," she said.

Castiel groaned and kissed her throat, "Better than nothing I suppose," he said. As of lately they had spent most of their time on keeping their child safe. They rarely had time for each other. They took the moments as they could. He undid the buttons on the front of the shirt she wore and kissed her lips.

Meg moaned softly as he rubbed her pulling her panties aside, "Please," she begged and she shoved his pants down enough to pull his cock from its confines. Megs hand worked him a moment for his hand was under her ass lifting her. Meg grabbed his shoulders as his arms hooked under her knees.

He filled her pushing past her opening. Her inner was stroking him in the perfect rhythm. His hand covered her mouth a moment when she moaned too loud. "Quiet or our 20 turn to zero," he said softly and kissed her mouth he turned never leaving her empty he laid her on the end of the bed the cotton sheets felt like sand paper on her sensitive skin.

"Just fuck me" she begged pulling his lips to her tugging on his lip. Castiel moaned softly filling her over and over again.

Megs head fell back and Castiel's hand was on her mouth again. She never could stay quiet when they were frantic and rushed. Castiel captured her bouncing nipple in his mouth. his free hand on her hip holding her in place. She cried out against his hand feeling him hit the right spot with every thrust. He sat back pounding her.

In the end she grabbed a pillow to muffle her moans. Castiel felt her walls constrict on him. He pressed his forehead to her sternum. He slid out of her stroking himself meg pushed him so he turn and dropped to her knees. She took him into her mouth stroking him with her hands as she worked him in and out of her mouth.

"Meg, I-" he groaned and let his head fall back leaning against the bed for support.

She took him deep into her throat over and over will his hot seed exploded. She stroked him sitting back and standing slowly. "I love you," she said softly wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you," he said and heard footsteps in the hall, "We need to dress," he said.

Meg nodded and pulled on her panties, bra and headed for her clothes that were always in the suit case.

Three quick knocks on the door followed by a voice, "Mommy, I'm bored," Oswald said through the door.

"Give me a minute, Babe, I'm just getting dressed," she said and slid her belt into the loops. She holstered her angle blade and pulled on her jacket. She sat down on the bed tying her boots. Castiel slid his trench coat on over his clothes. They both turned hearing a soft clicking noise.

The lock on the door slowly turned without being touched and they exchanged looks. "Mommy!" Oswald yelled and stopped his foot. The door swung open crashing against the wall beside it. Meg jumped and stood from the bed. Oswald was in the hall holding his teddy by the arm. "Minute over," he said and walked back towards the living room. "Are you coming, Mommy?" he yelled from the living room.

Meg jumped and walked to the door and turned to Castiel "What the hell?" she mouthed Castiel shook his head and walked out with her. Meg sat on the floor with him like she always did.

"I was so bored when you left me alone, Mommy," he said climbing in her lap.

Meg tried to keep her head straight. "I'm sorry, little man," she said and kissing the top of his head.

"It's ok, Mommy, I know you will never leave me," he said and looked up at her. His sweet blue eyes were suddenly looked like his pupil had taken over his iris.

Meg gasped, "Oh my god" she said and Castiel advanced forward and Oswald s little hand shot up sending Castiel against the far wall.

"Please don't hurt me, Daddy, I don't want to hurt you," he said sweetly.

Meg looked at her child in shock, "Ossie, baby, what's wrong?" she asked

"Daddy tried to take you away from me," Oswald said big tears welling in his dark eyes. "Daddy was bad!" he yelled the air crackled with power.

Meg looked at Castiel as he cried out blood dripping from his nose, "No," she said and looked at Oswald. "Daddy loves you, please, baby," she said begging him to stop this couldn't be him she couldn't kill him.

Oswald finally looked at her and his pupils shrank and the soft blue returned, "I'm sorry, Mommy" he said and curled against her chest crying. Castiel dropped to the floor landing on the balls of his feet. His eyes looked on the child clung to Megs chest.

"What the hell was that?" he asked wiping the blood from his lip.

Meg shook her head, "I don't know, It's like his eyes were like mine but only half way," she said confused. The power quickly faded from the room and Oswald was unconscious snoring softly in her arms, "Whatever it was drained him," she said and laid him on the couch Castiel pulled her close and they sighed and looked at their son, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Castiel shook his head, "He is more powerful then I could have ever expected, it appears to be a trigger," he said.

"Something upset him, he gets mad, hello demon baby," Meg ran her fingers though her hair.

Castiel nodded and then shook his head. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Megs head was spinning with everything that had happened. "I was reading a few days back," she said and crossed the room to a stack of books on the table, "If I can remember," she said and looked at the spines and picked one in the middle. "It's a separate lore," she said flipping through the book. "Look," she pointed at the page. "The child of a demon , if the mother was a demon the power is uncontrollable because the darkness is so strong feeding it while in the womb, once out a child cant rein in something like that and they become dark.

"In all of the Heretic legends the father was the demons. I've checked and rechecked," she said.

"What are you saying, Meg?" Castiel asked.

"He isn't a heretic," she said pointing at the page again, "The child's power is bound to the mother's the connections causes the mother to protect the child at all costs," she said and sighed, "but there is no case like ours," she said.

Castiel stood there a moment and it sank in, "We have no idea what we are dealing with," he said and looked at her.

"Yes and no," she said and flipped a few pages, "We know about Demon off spring. They are evil, powerful and hard to stop. We also know about angels and humans, they are powerful too." She said. "What if he can fight this darkness?" she said.

Castiel looks at her, "What if he doesn't want to?" he asked.

Meg looked at him shocked, "Why wouldn't he? If he doesn't he will spend his entire life on the run,"

Castiel sighed and leaned against the table, "You don't understand," he said. "I felt his power, Meg, he is beyond powerful," he said.

Meg sighed and pressed her hands flat to the table and looked at the book. "There has to be something," she said. Glancing over her shoulder and turned leaning against the table. "How long do you think he is out?" she asked.

Castiel shook his head crossing his arms. "I'm not sure. Could be hours maybe more if he used too much too fast it could have drained him," he said.

Meg sighed, "I've got the charmed handcuffs," she said.

Castiel looked at her, "are you sure?" he asked.

Meg looked at him, "I don't think he would hurt me, but I can't be sure he wouldn't hurt you," she said and pulled them from her waist band "I'll do it," she said and walked over her secured both cuffs around one wrist. She didn't want to restrain him; she just wanted to stop his magic.

"We should get started on these books," he said.

 ****How are you enjoying to story?****


	15. How to find needle in a haystack

Castiel sighed and leaned back in his chair. He stared at the book in front of him for a few moments and shook his head. They had spent the entire day and night over those books. "What are we going to do?" he finally said breaking the silence.

Meg shook her head and stood up, "I don't know," she said filling a small glass with whiskey from the freezer. She leaned against the counter sipping from the glass. "Keep him happy for now," she said knowing they were just about out of options.

Castiel looked at her a moment "Seems easy enough," he said and stood and tugged slightly at the bottom of his sleeve.

Meg looked down at her hand wrapped around the glass, "I don-" she stopped and looked at him, "I'm being summoned," she said urgently and disappeared.

Castiel grabbed the glass before it could hit the floor and set it on the counter. He knew she couldn't help it when someone summoned her; unless she was in trap she had no choice but to go.

"Where is mommy?" he heard Oswald's voice coming from behind him.

Castiel turned and looked at his son, "I don't know, but I'll find her, I promise" he said and remembered he couldn't leave Oswald. "Crap," he said. "Come on," he said grabbing his hand.

"Promise?" Oswald asked climbing into the car.

Castiel stared at the 5 star harness in confusion and started trying to buckle it, "Yes," he said and looked at him, "I promise, I will" he said and kissed his for head and got in the driver seat.

 **3 Weeks Later**

Meg was seated the middle of the devils trap sitting on the chair with her legs crossed. Her wrists tied to the arms of the wooden chair. "Come on!" she groaned letting her head fall back in exasperation, "You know this isn't going to work," she said sitting her head upright and looked at Sam.

"We don't want to hurt you Meg, but we will if we have too," he said with his wide puppy like eyes.

Meg eyed him, "Oh, Moose, those eyes don't work on me. I'm not your brother," she said, "Maybe you should try another tactic,"

Dean walked in and looked at his brother, "I've got it from here," he said.

"Dean-"

"I said I got it, Sam"

Sam hesitated a moment and looked between them.

Meg smiled and kissed the air towards Sam, "See ya, Moose" she said and he took a few steps backwards before turning and walking out of the room pulling the door closed behind him. "If you wanted to get me alone, Dean, all you had to do was say so," she said suggestively.

Dean laughed, nodding his head slightly, "Where is he?" he asked.

Meg looked at him in silence.

"Where is he?" Dean repeated angry.

"Kansas," she said.

Dean paced a little pulling a flask from the inner pocket of his jacket, "Where is he?"

"Eat me," she said and got a face full of holy water in response. She cried out and turned her face from him spiting what made it in her mouth, "I'm going to kill you," She snapped

A sick smile spread across Dean's face, "I seriously doubt that," he said.

Meg nodded her head towards a lead pipe on the floor, "I'm going to use that and bash your poorly under used brain," she said.

Dean glanced at the pipe, "That right?" he asked.

Meg smiled, "Sure is," She said.

Dean pursed his full lips thoughtfully and nodded, "Hmm," he walked the line of the devils trap he had painted on the floor. He circled behind her slowly.

"Ooo, Dean stop your scaring me," she said sounding bored

Dean chuckled humorlessly, "Where is he?"

"Second verse same as the first," she muttered and felt like there was battery acid burning down her back. She her scream turned into a snarl though her teeth her eyes black as ink, "I'm going to enjoy feeling your blood drip from my hands.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled urgently from somewhere down the hall.

Dean bolted from the room tucking the flask in his jacket pocket.

"I'll just wait here," she said slowing her breathing. A thundering boom shook the foundation sending spider cracks though the devils trap under her feet, "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said. She was still bound to the chair. She looked around listening to the commotion.

She stood bending for the chair. She pushed backwards smashing into the wall behind her the chair broke freeing her from her confines. She stood up straight and shook the holy water soaked ropes and walked from the broken trap just was the door opened.

Meg stood back and ready to fight. A young man who looked about 16 entered through the door, "Oswald?" she said.

The wavy brown hung to his shoulders his thin lips pulled into a wide goofy grin, "Mom," he said with relief and ran over to her, he was a few inches taller than her already.

Meg wrapped her arms around him, "Where is your father? What are you doing here?" she asked when they let go.

"He is here," he said, "Come on," he said and lead the way from the room. The hall way was short and as soon as she entered the empty sitting room she saw Sam and Dean cornered by Castiel.

"Thank God," He said and wrapped her in his arms.

Meg looked at him, "You brought him to people who want him dead, not that smartest move," she said.

"I'm not a baby, I can protect myself," Oswald said.

Meg glanced over at him and nodded, "I can see that, but you still need to be protected,"

"As much as I'm enjoying this lifetime moment can we move this along," Dean said.

Meg turned and faced him, "you really don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you, Dean-O," she said.

Oswald so the fury in her eyes and the darkness creeped into his, "What did he do to you?" he asked his eyes locked on Dean.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she said, "Let's go," she said to Castiel and Her son.

Oswald turned and Sam took the shot while he saw the opening. The angel blade pierced his heart with perfect aim. "Ah!" Oswald cried and fell to the floor the blade sticking from between his ribs. In the same instant Castiel lifted his hand and they were thrown against the far wall pinned by the invisible force.

"Oz!" Meg ran over to him and pulled the blade covering the bleeding wound with her hand, "Talk to me," she said. Oswald lay motionless on the floor. "Come on Ozzie," she said pushing his hair from his face.

Tears brimmed in her eyes but she blinked them back letting the rage take over. "Cas-" she stopped when Oswald gasped sitting up when his eyes opened they were pools of black ink, "Who. Stabbed. Me." He said through his teeth standing to his feet.

"Shit," Meg muttered and stepped back.

"WHO!" His voice boomed and every light bulb in the house exploded around them. His black eyes locked on Sam, "You," he said narrowing his eyes. Sam coughed blood gagging as he struggled to take in air. "Feel that? It's stage 4 throat cancer," he said cocking his head to the said.

"Stop, please!" Dean begged.

Oswald's head snapped towards him, Deans chin jerked to one side his face pained, "You shut it," he said.

"Oswald," Castiel said, "Don't," he said.

Oswald didn't even look his way, "They took mom, mount saint stupid over here tried to kill me!" he snapped and tightened his fist. Sam crumbled to the floor his skin red blood spraying from his mouth with every attempted breath choking, drowning in his own blood

"Clearly they can't kill you, they are not a threat," Castiel said. He still considered the Winchester's friends.

Oswald looked at Dean, "this? It is over." He said simply.

"This is far from over, you little Freak!" he said.

"It is over!" Oswald yelled restricting Deans air way. He watched his struggle to breathe before letting him go dropping him to the floor. "If you come after me I will kill you," he said, "and clearly, I can kill you," he said.

"Fix Sam and we are good," Dean said knowing this wasn't a fight that they could win.

Oswald blinked and his eyes were blue again, "fair enough," he said and Sam gasped finally able to take a breath.

"Let's go, Oz," Castiel said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Oswald kept his eyes on them till he was to the door.

Meg followed them out of the house and pushed her hair back, "Are you ok?" Meg asked, "Let me check your wound," she said.

"There is no wound," Castiel said.

"What?"

"He is right," Oswald said lifting the hem of his shirt his skin covered in blood but no indication of where it came from other then a small pink scar that would fade, "While we were looking for you a group of demons jumped up we tumbled through a window I fell 6 stories." He said sounding proud.

Meg laughed shaking her head, "You are something else," she said. "Anything else I should know about," she asked.

"We can talk more later we have to go," he said and placed a hand on each of their shoulders and they were suddenly standing in the safe house. "I have things I need to handle I'll be back soon," he said and was gone.

"I'm starving," Oswald said raiding the fridge and cabinets. Soon, the table was covered in bags of chips lunch meat, tomato slices, lettuce and a loaf of bread. "King of the Sandwich," he said sitting up straight and proud in his chair looking at the mountainous sandwich in front.

Meg laughed as he crammed as much as he could into his mouth taking a bite, "You are gonna choke," she said filling a glass of water and set it in front of him.

"Thanks," he said with a mouthful of food.

Meg sat down letting him tear the sandwich apart popping a chip in every once in a while, "If you unhinge your jaw you can fit more in," Oswald rolled his as she teased "I take it you eat, like a lot,"

Oswald's lips pulled in to a goofy grin again his cheeks bulged with food. He chewed quickly and swallowed. "Yes and no," he said and took a drink of water. "I eat a lot when I use my powers, dad said its cause I'm young, but I don't think he knows half as much as he pretends too," he said and took another bite smaller this time.

Meg chuckled, "yeah we don't know much about you," she said and stood filling a glass with whiskey before sitting down again.

"We researched as he looked for you," he said.

Meg arched her brow, "and?" she asked.

"there is no name for what I am," he said simply seeming a little upset by that fact, "but there is rumor there is one other like me, older" he said putting the last bite in his mouth.

"Older? How old?" she asked.

"Couple thousand years?" he said sounding like a question. "Maybe. No one is sure, they can't even find him, or her" he said.

Meg nodded and looked at him, "Ok have you learned anything else?"

"Nothing solid," he said, "some of the lore says people like me become hungry for power and destroy anyone who tries to stop us from getting it," he didn't seem thrilled about that.

"That doesn't seem like you, you're too soft," she said with a half-smile.

"Soft? Not even close," he said leaning back in his chair, "I can exorcise demons," he said, "I fried an angel that came at us a few days ago," he pushed his hair back from his face.

"You need a haircut," she said.

"Don't even try I cut it last week," he said and shrugged, "It doesn't grow past this so I'm just gonna let it go," he said with a yawn, "Can we talk later I'm drained,"

"Of course," she said.

"G'night, Mom" he said and kissed her forehead and walked to his bedroom.

"Night," she said and finished off her glass. She cleaned up the mess Oswald left behind.


	16. Powerful Or just plain scary?

Meg paced a while eyeing her laptop. She knew she would just end up angry but she couldn't do it. She had to try again. There had to be answers out there somewhere, Right? Meg slid into the chair and opened her laptop pecking away at the keys.

She scrolled the page after page of useless information till she thought her head would explode when something caught her attention.

"Meg," Castiel appeared across the table.

"Hey, come look at this," she said quickly barely taking her eyes off the screen.

He stood behind her leaning over her shoulder to see the screen, "And what am I looking at exactly?" he asked scanning the information on the screen.

"This," she said pointing at the screen reading aloud, " _Kaerax are born of light and Darkness. When Provoked they have been known to slaughter settlements with death tolls in the thousands,"_ she paused a moment and they exchanged worried glances. They had both see his power first hand, Castiel continued reading, " _Driven by a desire for more power they require a variation of things. One way is human sacrifice,"_ Castiel stopped and pointed to the screen, "Why is that text a different color?" he asked.

"It's a link," she said and clicked, opening it in a new tab.

"Oh my God," Castiel couldn't quite Believe what he was seeing.

" _It spilling of innocent blood was the most common sacrifice on their path to Ultimate Power. A power that has been said a rival God himself,"_ Meg slumped back in the chair shaking her head, "Do you think this is real?" she asked and looking at him.

Castiel was quiet for so long she almost thought he left again, "We have to assume it is, until we learn otherwise, "It even speaks of the young growing ravenous when using more power they literally rip anything apart that they can get their hands on, Animal or otherwise," he said.

Meg groaned, "Our kid cannot become the new big bad evil," she said pressing her fingers to her temples trying unsuccessfully to stop the pounding that seemed to be starting behind her eyes, "I'm pretty sure I am having an aneurism," she said matter of fact.

Castiel touched her neck, "we will handle this, Meg," he said and kissed her forehead.

Meg sighed and dropped her hands to his hips closing her eyes, "He is a good kid, just, you know, super powerful," she said.

Castiel managed a humorless chuckle though the stress of the situation. "We can talk about this tomorrow," he said and lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers, "It's been too long since we were alone," he said and a smile broke through Meg's stressed mask of confusion and worry.

She looked up into his loving deep eyes, "I think that you're quite right," she said pushing her hands over his toned shoulders letting his trench coat and blue suit jacket slide off him. She tossed them off the back of a chair, before walking with him to the bed room knowing the last thing they needed or wanted was Oswald walking in.

Half way down the hall Castiel couldn't restrain himself, in half a second Meg had her back against and his mouth was on hers. His full lips hungry on her sent shock waves through her whole body, she leg hooked around his hip needing him closer to her.

His hand one hand tangled in her hair drawing her head back forcing her chin up. His teeth pulled at her ear in soft breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine, "I have really missed you," he said soft as a breath against the skin of her throat.

"Aw Just tell me to love me and fuck me already, Clarence," She managed through her ragged breathing.

His laughed seemed to vibrate in the air pulsing through her core, "Well, since you asked so nicely," he teased dragging her into the bedroom pushing the door closed a little too hard, but they were a constant stream of clothes and limbs till they reached the bed. Meg pushed him back on the bed.

Castiel propped himself up on his elbows watching her unclasp her bra, and letting it drop to her feet. Her sat up grabbing her hips pulling her to him.

Meg complied happily straddling his lap falling with him as he laid back ripping her panties in on smooth motion.

Meg stopped sitting back, "I liked those," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said with a smile the said he clearly wasn't the least bit sorry.

Meg couldn't help but laugh, "You are fucking retarded, you know that right,"

"I'm aware," he said grabbing the back of her neck puling her mouth to his effectively ending that conversation.

Her lips moved to his collar bone biting softly, pushing her hips against his hard on. "You want it pretty bad huh?" she teased sitting back rocking against him through his boxer briefs.

Castiel moaned softly grabbing her hips trying to stop their taunting, "Meg," he groaned.

She smiled and leaned down pulling at his ear with her teeth, "I love it when you say my name," she whispered and his hand grabbed her face pulling her lips back to his meg freed his erection from the confines of his underwear, sliding back on him. They both gasped moving together in perfect unison.

Castiel sat up as she rode him on hand grabbed the small of her back forcing her closer. She felt like she might explode but the reward was worth the risk. "Fuck, Cas!" She moaned and he grabbed her hips turning so she was seated against the edge of the bed, "Harder," she begged and Castiel happily obliged.

Meg felt something different in him, there was a confidence and a dominance that made her burn deep for more. The normally slightly confused somber Castiel was sure, he was fierce in his pursuit of what he wanted, and he wanted every inch of her.

"Don't," She managed between breaths, "Don't Stop, Please" she begged his hand braced its self against her collar bone, he took her higher pushing her shoulders against the bed his other hand gripped her hip nearly painfully tight, but all she felt was pleasure.

His eyes took in every inch of her beneath him and a look of curiosity flashed across her face, and his hand that rest on her collarbone wrapped around her throat pulling her up their face inches apart. It was like someone took the air from her lungs and his hand wasn't tight enough to be uncomfortable, just unexpected, "This ok?" he asked.

Her hips rocked against his, "Yes" she said and smiled, "I'm a demon, Baby, I can take it," she taunted.

A wicked smile stretched across his face and his jaw locked and his hand tightened on her throat. Meg wasn't worried she just wanted more. She moaned too loudly as she felt herself crash over the edge into oblivion.

Castiel wasn't far behind her. The collapsed into a pile of tangled limbs on top of the disheveled comforter.

It was a long before there was a sound and it didn't come from either of them but down the hall, "You guys are fucking disgusting, I'm trying to sleep in here!" Oswald yelled.

Meg and Castiel exploded into laughter till their sides hurt and Meg shook her head, "Well that won't make breakfast awkward," she said and kissed his lips, "I love you, even if you are kinda retarded," she said.

"Are you completely incapable of just saying something nice?" He asked pulling her closer.

Meg smiled, "Yeah pretty much," she said and pressed her lips to his before laying on his chest listening to his heart continue to slow her eyes closed and she just laid there in his arms losing track of how much time passed.

Neither of them could sleep, not in the traditional sense, but they seemed to go into a state that time melted away and it way was just the sound of their breathing and the smell of sex that hung in the air. Minutes melted into hours. Nothing matter but that feeling.

 ****So I have had a break through! Yoo-Hoo! I am beyond stoked to get all my new ideas out :) PLease tell me what you think of this new chapter :) ****


	17. Mother and Son Bondage?

Meg stood at the stove in Castiel's shirt and her panties. She pushed the yellow mush around the pan, "Oz come on! Breakfast!" she yelled and dumped his scrambled eggs on to a plate before grabbing a couple slices of bacon and she snatched the toast from the toaster adding it to the growing pile. Meg slid the plate across the table and Oz appeared on the other end to stop it from crashing to the floor.

"Now what if I hadn't caught it," he said grabbing a piece of toast taking a big bite out of it.

"Then you wouldn't have breakfast," she said with a smile and kissed the top of his head.

"Gross I know where that mouth has been," he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Well how do you think you got here, Ozzie?" she teased and went to the sink to wash up the dishes.

"I'm trying to eat," he said

"Then eat," Meg piled her hair into a bun to keep it out of her face.

Oswald dug into his food without another word.

"Your father had to leave but he left the car I was thinking we could go into town take you shopping," She said after a few minutes of silence.

Oswald gave it some thought, "Sure sounds… Fun," he said.

Meg turned and leaned against the sink, "Fun? Oh sweetie you don't have a clue what fun is," she said.

"Then let's have fun," he said over a mouthful of food.

Meg bit her lip she knew Castiel would be furious but she was a demon she had a twisted idea of the word fun, "How do you feel about hunting?" She asked.

"Hunting? As in like shooting deer?" he asked confused.

Meg laughed, "No, like bounty hunting," she said, "I know some demons with a reward on their head we turn them in we get money," she said.

Oswald smiled and nodded, "sounds like fun," he said wondering if he would get to use his power.

"GO get dressed we leave in half an hour," she said and putting his dishes in the sink.

* * *

Meg called around finding the information she needed, "2 towns over, crossroads demon collecting early on deals, Hell doesn't like that,"

Oswald laughed, "Hell has standards?" he said

"Of course," she said navigating the winding back road.

"Wow," he said and put his sunglasses on.

Meg turned on the radio till they crossed the city lines, "My contact says he is working out of a bar on main," she said turning onto Main Street.

"Do we know what he looks like?" he asked.

"I've seen him before," she said cutting the engine once they were parked.

"Old friend?" he asked.

Meg laughed, "Friend is a strong word," she said getting out. She loved the ay her boots crunched the gravel she had spent so much time hold up in a safe house or as a prisoner she almost forgot what it was like being in society.

"Is it always this loud?" Oswald asked as the car passed.

Meg looked around the small town street and then looked at her son, "This? This isn't loud," she said, "We should visit New York," she said.

Oswald pulled on his brown leather jacket, "Let's get this fun started already,"

Meg laughed and linked arms with him. She caught Oswald's gaze following a girl in a short skirt down the side walk. "That is a good way to get aids," she said, "Never go for the obvious one," she said.

"What? No, I wasn't-"

"Yes you were, it's normal, especially for people like us," She said.

"People like us?"

"Demon type," she said flashing her black eyes at him, when she blinked they were normal.

"Whoa, do my eyes do that?" HE asked.

Meg smiled, "Yeah when you get really upset. I remember the first time it happen, scared the shit out of me and your father," she said with a laugh. "You threw his ass against the wall"

Oswald laughed, "Really, I kinda remember that," he said.

Meg smiled, "Always been a momma's boy," she teased jabbing his rib.

Oswald jumped and bumped her, "Was not, dad just wasn't around," he said.

"Uh-huh, keep making excuses," she said, "Here is the bar," she said

"I think I might be under age," he said.

"Yeah by about 20 year's but you get around pretty good for a toddler," she teased.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," he said sounding unamused, but smiled and opened the door for her, "After you," he said.

Meg walked in the old bar struck by the smell of Cigarettes, beer and OB.

"God it smells in here," Oswald's nose wrinkled hanging his black Ray Ban's from the front of his shirt.

The bar was nearly empty only a couple bar stools had occupants but it would appear they were part of the décor. "Yeah, you get used to it," she said.

"Seriously?" he asked arching a brow.

"No not really," she said walking up to the bar.

"What can I get for you pretty lady," the cubby man asked.

"I'm actually looking for someone," she asked leaning against the bar, her cleavage at the effect she hoped. The man's eyes dropped instantly, "Man named Michael, he here?" she asked.

The man fought to look her in the eye and failed, "Uh no but he should be back soon," he said.

"Thank you so much," she said stepping back.

"Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"Bourbon and 2 beers," she said.

The man looked over her shoulder finally seeing Oswald standing there, "I can't serve him, he is a kid," he said with a laugh.

"OF course you can, he is with me," she said.

He sighed, "Fine but this better not cause trouble," he said.

"I wouldn't dream of being trouble," she said and smiled, "We will be at the table in the corner," she said and could barely confine her laugh.

"That was… Nauseating," Oswald said sitting down.

Meg sat across from him in the dimly lit booth, "It worked, I bet he doesn't even make me pay," she said

"No way, you just ordered like 20 dollars' worth," he said

"Watch," she said as she saw him coming.

The old cubby man set the beers and bourbon on the table. Meg offered him some money, "Thank you so much," she said. he held his hand up, "No no, It's on the house," he said and walked off.

"Man I wish I was born a girl," he said and shook his head.

"Then you wouldn't have your powers," she said.

"It would appear You have a much better super power," he said and took a sip from his beer and made an awful face, "Oh my god, that is disgusting!" he said.

Meg laughed and sipped her scotch, "It's an acquired taste," she said. Her eyes caught motion when the door opened and she looked up and saw Michael walk in.

"Let me do the talking but don't look like a bitch," she said and stood. Oswald kept to her left flank. "Michael," Meg said.

The tall man looked at her, "Meg? I thought you fell off the face of the earth," he said, "Literally," he said.

"Nope, I was hoping we could talk?" she said.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"My… Apprentice," She said, "your office then?" she asked.

Michael seemed to respect her in some form and lead the way through the back of the bar to his cluttered office. "What can I do for the Great Meg Master?"

Meg laughed, "Oh I'm Great now?" she looked around.

"I think I remember some chatter, Demons have been looking for you," he said.

"I'm aware," she said sounding disinterested.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Well you see im a little short on cash, you know been on the road awhile. Been running from just about everything," she said. "Why don't you have a seat," she said,

"I'm fine standing thanks," he said.

"Oswald, would you mind?" she asked.

"Happily," he said and lifted his hand palm out towards the man.

Michael choked and stumbled back a few steps and dropped into the chair forcefully, "What the fuck," he said through clenched teeth.

Meg grabbed a marker from his desk, "This is Oswald, He is the reason demons are after me,"

"He is the freak they have been after?" He laughed, "Little scrawny," he said.

Oswald's fist closed and blood spirted from the demons mouth.

"Oh yeah he has a temper," she said drawing a devils trap under the man.

"What do you want with me?" he asked,

"Well I heard a nasty little rumor that you are collecting early," she mused and leaned against his desk.

Michael laughed, "No, why would-" his words were cut off by a gargling.

"See I don't think that is true," she said, picking up a letter opener and held it out to Oswald, "I can't cross the Devil's Trap, Would you like the honors?" she asked.

Oswald took the letter opener and smiled, "Have I mentioned you are the coolest mom ever?"

Meg smiled, "and don't forget it," she said.

* * *

Oswald stood at the sink as the red water swirled down the drain washing the blood from his hands.

"You did good in there, Ozzie," she said proudly.

"Oswald smiled weakly, "Yeah," he said.

She touched his shoulder, "You ok?" she asked.

Oswald turned off the water and grabbed some paper towels and leaned against the sink, "Yeah, it's just…" He paused and sighed, "Was there a person in there?" he asked.

Meg's face softened, "No, I've known Michael for 50 years, his meat suit is long gone," she said, "You have so much goodness in you, don't you," she said and touched his cheek.

Oswald looked at her and smiled, "I just was worried I hurt someone who didn't deserve it," he said and kissed her cheek, "Let get home I could really use a hot shower," he said with and laugh.

"Sounds like a plan," she said.

* * *

Meg was peeling off her jacket when Castiel Appeared behind her, "looks like I got here just in time," he teased and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Meg laughed as his hands pulled her shirt untucking it. "I guess you did," she said feeling his hands sliding up her stomach.

Castiel kissed down her throat then the saw the blood on her shirt, "Is that blood?" he asked turning her around.

"We ran into a demon in town," she said, "Nothing we couldn't handle," she said.

"is Oswald alright?" he ased.

Meg looked at him, "You think I'd be standing her ready to have sex if he wasn't," she said and rolled her eyes.

Castiel sighed, "Your right, I'm sorry," he said and pulled her close, "I just worry," he said.

"No need," She said and kissed his lips.

"So where is there Great and powerful Oz?" he asked sliding his hand to her ass.

Meg looked over her shoulder and Castiel seized her throat. "In the shower, should be at least 15 minutes," she said and moaned softly feeling his teeth tug at her skin. "Fuck, Cas," she slid her hand between them down his pants.

"What you're a demon I thought you liked it rough," he said.

"You're just always so sweet about it," she teased, "I don't think you know what rough is," she said.

A delicious smile spread across his face, "I've learned a lot more than one kiss from the pizza man," he said.

Meg arched her brow, "Please, do enlighten me," She said.

Castiel smiled and tangled his fist in her hair forcing her head back kissing her throat and tore her shirt down the middle and over the top of each breast. He loosened his tie till it came undone, "Give me your wrists." He ordered.

Meg bit her lip and held them out to him, "If I say stop I mean it," she said making sure he under stood.

Castiel bound her wrists and kissed his lips softly, "Of course," he said knowing her past.

Megs fingers were clasped together bound by his tie, "Then don't stop," she said and kissed his lips deeply.

Castiel kissed her back forcing her backwards to the bed tying the remaining length of fabric to the center rob of the head board.

Meg tugged at the bounds they both knew she could easily escape if she wanted to, but she played along. Castiel pulled at her jeans and removed everything from her hips down. He grabbed the back of her knees forcing her legs open his mouth covering her clit forcing her hips up against his mouth, "Fuck," she moaned wanting to reach for him but she didn't.

Her hips bucked against him as his hot mouth sent waves of pleasure through her. His strong hands pinned her hips to the bed his fingers slipped into her.

Meg moaned begging for more. At first she was unsure of being tied down, but with Castiel she knew she was safe, and it made everything better. She couldn't move under his powerful grasp. His tongue probed her most sensitive parts sending her over the edge. She moaned biting her lip hard to keep it muffled as much as she could.

His mouth slowed on her before kissing up her stomach to her throat. He could feel her pulse racing against his lips. When he felt her hands on his face he knew she released herself from the bounds.

Meg lifted his mouth to her kissing his lips deeply pulling him close.

The water cut off in the bathroom and they both sighed.

"Should have named him Cock Block," Meg said.

Castiel laughed and kissed her lips, "You can repay me later," he teased.


	18. Happy Birthday, Oswald

**4 months later.**

Meg tip toed down the hardwood floors of the cabin tucked in the mountains. She crept into Oswald's room with the box in her hands placing it on the floor before jump on him, "Happy Birthday!" She yelled bouncing on him. Oswald groaned trying, unsuccessfully, to push her off him, "Mom, what the fuck," he said pushing himself. Meg smiled sitting on his legs. She reached on the floor, "Are you wearing pants?" He eyed sounding annoyed, "Of course not," she said she smiled, "Happy birthday, Baby," She said holding the box out for him.

Oswald took the large box onto his lap, "Seriously?" he asked a huge smiled spreading across her face.

Meg nodded and smiled, "Dad is in the living room setting up part two," she said, "Now open," She said.

Oswald tore the paper off seeing his PS4, "Thank you, Mom," he said and kissed her cheek. Meg laughed softly, "you deserve it, and you spend so much time in your room you need some entertainment. Am I spoiling you?" she asked.

Oswald smiled, "Totally but I'm cool with it,"

"Me too," she said, "Think your dad has given up yet?"

"We should probably help before his head explodes," he said with a worried expression.

Meg hopped off the bed heading for the living room, "Cas,"

"This is impossible, I read every language and this is still foreign," He said putting the manual on the coffee table.

Oswald sighed, "I'm not sure you're actually an angel, Dad," he said, "You are kinda helpless," he said and glanced at the manual.

"I'm not completely helpless," Castiel said walking over to Meg in a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Of course you are," she said and kissed his lips, "This relationship wouldn't work otherwise," she said touching his chest, "At least you're easy on the eyes,"

Castiel fought his smile but couldn't help himself, "Shut up," he said.

"Make me," she challenged him.

Castiel smiled pushing her hair back over her shoulder sliding his arm around her waist, kissing her ear, "Maybe later,"

"Standing like 5 feet away," Oswald said with a slightly disgusted expression.

Meg rolled her eyes, "And you never seem to leave," she teased.

Oswald gave her a sweet smile, "I live to ruin your life, Momma," he said.

Meg sighed, "Will this keep you sufficiently entertained for a while?" she asked.

Oswald arched his eyebrow at her, "did you buy this so you don't feel guilty leaving me along while you too fuck?" he asked.

"Hey watch your mouth," Castiel gave him a disapproving look. Meg and Oswald gave him mirrored eye rolls, "Well at least we know you are related," Castiel joked. Meg looked at Oswald and smiled, "Headphones are in the PS4 box.

"I'll get this hooked up in a minute,"

"Love you, Ozzie," she said grabbing Castiel's hand pulling him down the hall way to the master bed room overlooking the Smokey Mountains. Meg looked out the bay windows, "I kinda of love it here," she said.

"I'm really glad, Baby," he said and kissed her neck softly wrapping his arms around her hips from behind.

Meg smiled placing her hand over his, "I have missed you so much,"

"I've been right here," he said.

Meg sighed and turned to face him, "You know what I mean, I miss this," She said, "time alone with you, not worries no stress line in that incredibly tense forehead you have," she said running her thumb over his soft skin then running her fingers though his hair.

"So now you have me alone, what do you have planned?" he asked.

Meg smiled, "You seemed to enjoy taking control las time, so I'm going to let you take the lead, whatever you want baby," she said.

Castiel looked at her, "Seriously?" he asked, "are you sure?" he asked, he knew her past he didn't want to trigger anything and scare her.

Meg smiled, "That stuff was forever ago, I barely remember it," she said, even though that wasn't true. That wasn't something you can forget. She trusted Castiel more than anyone. "I'm a demon it's not like you can hurt me," she said and kissed his lips deeply sliding her hand up his chest to his neck.

Castiel tangled his fingers in her curls kissing her fiercely walking backwards pulling her with him. He used his free hand to undo her button easily, pleased she wasn't wearing a bra. Meg smiled against his mouth letting him pushed her back on the bed that currently resided on the floor with its box spring. "Mm, Clarence," she teased biting her lip.

Castiel's eyes trailed down where her shirt had fallen open, "you are fucking sexy," he said kneeling on the floor between her feet kissing her throat.

"And you tell Oswald to watch it," she teased slid her hand down the strong curve of Castiel's spine. "Mm Fuck," she gasped feeling his teeth on her neck. Meg pushed her hips against him, "Can we just fuck please," she said her fingers fisting in his hair. Castiel smiled and looked at her, "do demons read minds?" he asked.

She smiled, "Maybe," she said pushing his pants down grabbing his hip. Meg grabbed Castiel's wrist when he went to tear her panties off, "I just bought these, please don't,"

Castiel eyed her face then her panties and looked her straight in the eye pulling away tearing them off easily. A pleased smile spread across his face.

Meg sighed and looked at him, "Dick," She said.

"I have one," he said pressing it to her soaked core, "Want it?" he teased.

Meg moaned feeling the pleasure tease her making her ache, "Yes," she begged softly grabbed the back of his neck.

Castiel grabbed her wrists pinning them over her head, "Don't move them," he instructed, and Meg nodded biting her lip hard when his lips sucked her hard nipple.

Meg moaned softly feeling him fill her, "Fuck, Cas" she gasped immediately moving her hand to his shoulders,

"I said don't move," Castiel said disapproving grabbing his tie from the suitcase beside the bed at his feet.

Meg moaned when his didn't stop as he bound her one of her wrists sitting back on his heels, "roll over," he said and she obey wondering how far her would take this, she was having fun. He immediately grabbed her other wrists binding them behind her back. "Should have listened, huh?"

Meg bit her lip feeling his lips press to her ear, "I guess so, but I kinda like this," she said.

Castiel smiled and turned her head to the side kissing her throat pushing into her pulling her hips off the bed. Meg got her knees under her moaning begging for more and he gave it to her. Meg felt every orgasm stronger than the previous.

"Cas, untie me," she said gasping softly her thighs trembled under her.

Castiel moaned kissing her down her spine to her bound wrists and untied then sitting back and rubbing up her thighs kissing her clit sucking on it softly.

Meg gasp pushed up on her hand griping the sheets pushing her hips back on his expert mouth, "Yes," She moaned and his hand grabbed her hips flipping her over, pulling her up to him, "I love you," he said softly. Meg smiled and kissed his lips, "I love you," she said and pushed him back on the bed kissing his lips deeply straddling his hips sliding down on him,

Castiel moaned grabbing her hips. His hips thrusted to meet her. Meg moaned bracing herself on his chest, her hips rolled on him hitting the perfect spot again and again till she came again but she wasn't alone this time, Castiel moaned out in pleasure pulling her face to his hard kissing her as they came together.

Meg gasped against his lips gripping his shoulders, "Fuck," he ran her fingers through his hair kissing his lips deeply, Castiel wrapped his arms around her, "I love you," he said softly. Meg smiled and laid her head on his chest, "You better because I'm not going anywhere," Meg slide off him keeping her head on his shoulder, "I'd miss you too much," she said.

Castiel smiled, "I think that's as close to an 'I love you' as I have gotten out of you without an insult tacked on," he said.

Meg rolled her eyes and grabbed his face and kissed his lips softly, "I love you, Clarence," she said and bit her lip.

Castiel watched her internal struggle and smiled. "It's really hard for you isn't it," he said.

"Pretty much," she said and kissed his lips again, "but you wouldn't love me if I wasn't a bitch," she said. Castiel chuckled and then his face fell and he sighed, "I have to go," he said sliding off the bed.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

"I wish I was," he said getting dressed.

Meg sat up and looked at him, "you have been pretty busy," she said

Castiel sighed softly pulling on his black suit jacket, "I know, I'm sorry," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips, "I shouldn't be gone too long, I'll be back by breakfast,"

Meg rolled her eyes "Just go," she said pulling on her shorts.

"Meg don't be like that," he said.

"I'm not being anyway, you have shit to do," she said pulling on her tank top on puling her hair up.

Castiel grabbed his tan trench coat sliding it on, "I'm sorry, Meg," he said.

Meg walked out of the room, "sure you are," she muttered and walked to the living room.

Oswald handed her a controller when she sat down, "You look pretty pissed for a woman you got laid, shouldn't that put you in a better mood?" he asked.

Meg watched the screen shooting at the enemies, "your dad is an ass," she said and after dying again in the game she put the controller down, "we have the whole day, it's your birthday what do you want to do with it?"

"Can I take the car?" he asked.

Meg looked at him, "By yourself?" she asked. She didn't know the feeling that hit the pit of her stomach.

"Well yeah, mom, I'm always with you whether it be here or in town, but I need some space mom, or I'm going to be one of those guys you can't talk to a girl without peeing on themselves then going home to their mom's basement," he said.

Meg thought about it for a second and nodded, "Alright, you have a point," she said.

Oswald smiled and looked at her, "For real?" he asked.

Meg nodded and got up walking over to her purse, "Bring me back something," she said holding her stolen credit card out to him.

"You are amazing mom," he said taking the credit card.

"I was supposed to wait for your dad but he seems so busy, and I can't keep you from seeing it," she said linking arms with him walking out side.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just shut it and come," she said

They walked around the side of the house and parked beside their car and Megs bike was a new Triumph thunderbird Storm motorbike in Matte black.

"Mom, are you serious? This is mine?" Oswald asked stepping closer running his fingertips over the smooth black leather of the seat.

Meg smiled and nodded, "You are always ride mine around here so your dad and I figured it was time for you to have your own, check the side pocket," she said.

Oswald opened the flap pulling out a single fold wallet with a fake ID with his name and picture, "Mom this is amazing," he said running over to her throwing his arms around her neck.

I smiled hugging him her eyes slightly sad wishing that Castiel was there with them.

"I'm going to go get dressed," he said.


	19. I don't think we are in Kansas anymore

Meg paced the living room floor checking the time. It seemed every time she looked at the clock it slowed a little bit. "Oswald," she muttered angrily. She didn't know what had gotten into him. He was late. It was almost midnight. She expected him back hours ago and he wasn't answering his phone.

When she turned to make another lap around kitchen when she stopped nearly colliding with Castiel, "Make a noise or something," she said checking the time again.

"What is wrong?" he asked looking at the distress at was painted all across her face.

"Nothing," she said and began pacing again. Castiel looked around the room a moment, "Where is Oswald?" he asked. Meg tried to think of an excuse but her brain was too mixed up to think of anything believable, "He went out earlier, and he hasn't come back yet," she said

Castiel sighed in disappointment and looked at her, "Let go find him then," he said.

Meg looked at Castiel, "we can't just run after him, he will think we don't trust him,"

"It's that kind of the issue at the moment?" He asked his face pinched in confusion.

Meg sighed and stopped her pacing to look at him, "of course it is, but if we go out looking for him and he is just drunk and lost track of time he will be pissed, do you want to deal with that,"

"And if he isn't drunk and he is in trouble?" Castiel added.

Meg sighed knowing he was right, "Fine, I know where to start you grab the keys," she said grabbing her leather jacket off the back of the chair heading for the car.

Meg and Castiel exited the bar more worried then when they had arrived, "This is the third one we have checked, maybe we should try calling him," Castiel said.

Meg looked at him as if he had grown another head, "Really, Castiel? Is that what we should do? Gee, I hadn't thought of that," she said her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"No need to be nasty, it was just a suggestion," he said.

Meg rolled her eyes sliding her phone out of her jacket pocket. She dialed his number quickly holding the phone to her ear. it didn't take long before she heard a distant ring, "Is that-"

"It's his phone, come on," Castiel said moving to follow the sound.

Meg kept close to him as they moved through the deserted street. As they approached a nearby alley the ringing got louder. Meg turned seeing a crouched figure in the shadows, "Oz?" Meg called out to him. His head rose slowly as he stood to his feet and they could see the bloody corpse that laid before him. Meg stepped closer, "Oz, what did you do?" she said softly.

"Only what you taught me," he said and turned his eyes black as coal, "I never knew how empowering it would feel to have blood dripping from my fingers," he said his clothes splattered with blood.

"What you taught him?" Castiel chimed in confused and worried.

Meg ignored him and focused on their son, "Come on, Oz, it's time to come back to the house and get you cleaned up," she said calmly.

A sinister smile crept across his face, "you still act as if you have any power over me what so ever," He said taking a step towards them. The dim lights attached to the wall behind them exploded and rained sparks, "You like control don't you," he said looking his mother in the face, "you seem to really like to hear yourself talk," he said.

"Oswald-" Castiel began

"You shut the fuck up!" Oswald snarled through his teeth, Castiel seemed frozen on the spot unable to move "You abandon us time and time again, you don't speak to me," he said as the black engulfed his entire eye.

"Ozzie, just talk to me ok," Meg said stepping forward touching her son's cheek, "Forget he is here," she said trying to calm him down before he did something they all would regret.

"Is there a problem?" A voice called from behind them. A beam of light flooded the Alleyway. Meg turned as the officer entered the alley.

"Oh look, another toy," Oswald almost purred, "Welcome officer," He said with a smile that would have seemed charming if his eyes where back to their normal pale blue.

"What's going on down here," he said taking a few more steps as the beam of his flash light fell on the corpse behind them. He drew his firearm, "No one move,"

"I would do that," Meg said.

"No please, shoot me officer, I bet it will tickle," Oswald said.

"Stay back son," The man said.

Oswald laughed making the air chilled, "Oh you better be lucky im not your son," he said and moved towards him. The officer fired again and again unloading the entire clip into Oswald's chest. The officer's eyes widened as Oswald stood before him as blood pooled on his now tattered shirt.

"What are you?" his voice shook as Oswald smiled.

"Your final destination," Oswald said and with a snap of his fingers the officer exploded into a spray of blood that covered them, "I'm hungry," he said and turned, "Maybe I will go home, pick back up with this fun tomorrow," he said looking at them, "Come on," he said.

Meg watched as Castiel was released from their son's hold, "Cas," she said grabbing his arm.

"Lets go," Oswald said and suddenly they were standing in the kitchen of their house, "Hmm," he moved through the kitchen scavenging every cupboard for food.

Within the hour he was passed out on the couch still covered in the stranger's blood. Meg and Castiel stood unsure across the room. Neither of them spoke, too worried to even move. Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder jerking his head back to the bedroom. The walked in silence into the room.

"What are we going to do?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

Meg sat on the foot of the bed not able to find the right words yet, "I don't know," she muttered and looked down at her feet, "It's not like we can control him, he is more powerful than either of us," She said.

Castiel shook his head, "he is our son, our family but maybe,"

"You want to kill him? How do you expect to do that?" she asked, "besides, I couldn't," she said. Even as the words came from her mouth she knew it wasn't 100% true. It wouldn't belong till some hunters caught wind of this and would be on their tails, more bodies.

"Not kill him, bind him," Castiel said opening the closet quietly pulling a book down from the top shelf, "Like when Lucifer was trapped in the cage," he whispered placing the book on the cluttered desk, "look," He said.

Meg stood joining him in front of book glancing over the page, "this is big, like really big, we would need a lot of power," she said reading over the material.

"I've been in contact with some angels, Meg," he said, "with their help we might be able to pull enough power to trap him,"

Meg shook her head, "Angels can't be trusted, no offence," she said looking at him sideways.

"A lot taken if you don't mind," he muttered and tapped the page, "Look," he said, "we get the skull of a calf, blood of a virgin, and the blood of the one who created him, we can open a portal,"

Meg looked over the page, the more she read the more she knew it was possible, with the angels help, "were does the portal go," she asked.

"A cage, he will be trapped there the thing is having enough power to push him in," he said.

Meg felt her eyes burn, "He would be gone, forever?" she asked.

Castiel could see the pain burning in her eyes, "Sadly yes," he said.

"Humanity will be safe but my son will be gone," she said. Castiel nodded. "Fine," she said shaking her head, "Just get your angels I'll get the supplies," she said.

Castiel nodded, "I'm sorry, Love," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Meg wrapped her arms around him trying not to cry. "Tell me we are doing the right thing," She said softly. Castiel kissed the top of her head, "If there was any other way, we would find it, but this is all we got," he said.

Meg nodded and stepped back pushing her hair back from her face, "well then, lets go trap our baby," she said.


End file.
